Our Fate
by Fuyu no Yukishiro
Summary: Tujuh tahun telah berlalu sejak 'perpisaan' yang menyakitkan itu, baik aku maupun Saku-chan masih terikat pada masa lalu kami... last chap update! My first yuri fict. sakuHina. warning inside, mind to review? T semi M
1. Chapter 1

**Our Fate**

.

Disclaimer

Naruto © M. Kishimoto

Our fate © Fuyu-yuki-shiro

.

Warning :

OOC, lebih banyak description, abal, gaje, garing, AU, Yuri or percintaan sesame perempuan, typo(s), pengulangan kata-kata, Lemon dikit, penuh dengan flashback

.

Rating : T semi M

.

Genre : Angst, romance, hurt/comfort

.

Pairing : My lovely SakuHina

.

Happy reading….

Hinata menatap pohon besar yang cukup rindang cukup lama. Sebelum gadis berambut lavender itu menuju kea rah pohon itu dan menyentuh lembut batang pohon tersebut. Hinata menutup matanya, menyembunyikan mata lavendernya yang indah. Gadis itu mengingat banyak hal di tempat itu. Di pohon kenangan bersama orang yang paling penting baginya.

Untuk beberapa saat Hinata menikmati posisinya yang berdiri menghadap batang pohon itu. Kemudian matanya terbuka ketika sebulir air mata jatuh ke pipinya. Gadis itu menghapus air matanya kemudian dia berbalik dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di batang pohon kenangannya. Matanya memandang kea rah depan. Ke arah rerumputan, ke arah seorang anak kecil yang berlari sembari menggenggam balon gas merahnya, ke arah sepasang kekasih yang sudah tua yang masih terlihat mesra, ke arah stand penjual ice cream dan crepes yang biasa dia dan orang terpentingnya beli tujuh tahun yang lalu.

Hinata tersenyum. Gadis itu mendudukan tubuhnya di rumput, kemudian dia mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya.

Sebuah buku diari usang berwarna seperti warna rambut orang terpentingnya. Hinata tersenyum ketika melihat lembar pertama dari diari itu.

_Catatan harianku dan _Hinata_-chan_

Hinata kemudian menggerakkan telunjuknya menelusuri setiap kata yang ada pada lembar pertama buku harian itu. Kemudian air matanya melesak keluar ketika telunjuknya menunjuk tepat ke sebuah foto dua orang gadis.

Dirinya dan orang terpentingnya.

Foto itu menampilkan adegan mesra mereka. Wajah Hinata yang memerah karena telapak tangan kekasihnya menyentuh pipinya dan mata emerald kekasihnya memandang intens mata lavender Hinata.

"Sakura_-chan_…" panggilnya kepada sosok yang tengah di sentuhnya di dalam gambar. Semenjak perpisahan itu, perpisahan menyakitkan itu, Hinata membenci gadis itu…

Tapi kebenciannya, membuatnya tak bisa melupakannya…

Orang terlarang untuk dicintai…

Karena mereka sama-sama diciptakan dari tulang rusuk yang berbeda. Sudah ditakdirkan bahwa mereka telah menjadi milik orang yang tulang rusuknya menjadi bahan utama dalam penciptaan mereka.

Tapi Hinata tak bisa melupakan orang pertama yang merebut hatinya, yang mengajarinya arti keluarga, sahabat dan kekasih. Orang pertama yang selalu memprioritaskan dirinya.

Sakura adalah orang pertama bagi Hinata, dan akan menjadi orang terakhir dalam dunia kecil perempuan itu. Buku diari yang dipegangnya ditulis bersama oleh Sakura-nya. Setiap hari, setiap waktu. Tak ada untuk tak menulis diari itu.

Hinata membuka lembar kedua diari itu. Catatan pertama dari Sakura. Pertemuan pertama mereka delapan tahun yang lalu membuat angan Hinata kembali ke memori delapan tahun itu….

.

January, 01, 2002

Hinata melirik jam tangannya. Setengah tujuh tapi kereta belum juga datang dan itu membuatnya gelisah. Sebenarnya Kereta akan datang dua puluh menit lagi, tapi Hinata menginginkan keajaiban sehingga kereta akan datang lebih cepat dua puluh menit dari jadwal.

Hal yang tidak akan mungkin terjadi mengingat Jepang sangat menjunjung tinggi ketepatan waktu. Tak ada kata terlalu cepat atau terlambat bagi kereta di Jepang, jadi Hinata tak mungkin bisa meminta kami-samanya untuk melajukan kereta lebih cepat dari waktunya.

Hah… salahkan matanya yang tetap tak bisa terbangun pada waktunya dan salahkan tubuhnya yang tidak bisa berlari mengejar Kereta yang sebentar lagi akan pergi meninggalkannya di detik-detik terakhir dia hamper sampai pintu kereta yang sudah tertutup sepenuhnya.

Akh, alamat akan telat lagi kalau begini. Gumamnya pasrah. Hinata melirik kiri-kanan jalur kereta yang kosong melompong. Pandangannya focus ke jalur kereta sehingga tak menyadari seorang perempuan berambut pink tersenyum dengan semburat merah dipipinya ketika melihat Hinata.

.

Dua puluh menit akhirnya dilewati Hinata dan kini dia berada di gerbong kereta dengan himpitan di sana-sini. Hinata merapatkan tas sekolahnya di dadanya yang cukup besar agar tak 'mengundang' lelaki mesum untuk pura-pura tak sengaja memegang dadanya dan kemudian berlanjut kea rah meremas-remas dada Hinata dengan alas an TAK SENGAJA.

Repot memang mempunyai dada sebesar itu, makanya Hinata membenci kereta di jam enam lewat lima puluh menit. Karena pada jam segitu terlalu banyak yang menggunakan kereta, sehingga kereta jadi berdesak-desakkan begini. Berbeda dengan jam kereta yang biasa dia gunakan, meski jam segitu dia akan sendirian di sekolahnya, tapi dia tak memperdulikannya.

"Akh…" Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika dia menyadari ada sebuah tangan yang menyentuh pantatnya, meremasnya lebih tepatnya lagi dan itu membuat gadis berambut lavender sepanjang bahu itu tak berani menengok ke belakang, dan menahan sekuat tenaga erangannya dan air matanya yang hendak keluar. Tubuhnya menggigil ketakutan. Dia ingin sekali berteriak tapi tak bisa. Terlalu takut untuk berteriak, karena ujung-ujungnya, dia juga yang akan disalahkan karena dituduh telah 'mengundang' para lelaki mesum dengan tubuhnya yang sintal.

Hei! Hinata tak pernah meminta tubuhnya yang seperti ini, kan?

Remasan lelaki itu mulai keras, dan itu membuat Hinata tersentak dan kesakitan. Masih ada sekitar dua stasiun lagi yang harus dilaluinya dan itu memerlukan waktu lebih dari sepuluh menit. Haruskah dia bertahan selama itu? Semenit sama dengan setahun jika kau berada dalam posisi Hinata saat ini.

"Stasiun x."

Suara pengeras itu memberitahukan Hinata dimana letaknya sekarang berada. Hinata menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya karena kelakuan orang yang ada di belakangnya itu semakin menjadi. Orang itu malah mulai membelai paha belakang Hinata. Membuat bulu kuduk Hinata berdiri dan air matanya semakin ingin keluar.

'Tolong aku!' teriaknya dalam hati dan…

BRUAK!

Hinata membuka matanya dan menyadari kaki yang terjulur di atas lehernya yang putih. Hinata menatap ke depan, kea rah pemilik kaki jenjang dan mulus itu. Seorang wanita tepat di pintu kereta, sehingga menyebabkan pintu kereta tak bisa menutup secara otomatis. Gadis itu menurunkan kakinya dan menarik tangan Hinata.

"Sudah tua kok mesum?" ucapnya sinis kemudian menarik Hinata keluar dari kereta, bersamanya, tentu saja, sehingga pintu yang seharusnya sudah tertutup semenit yang lalu langsung menutup.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak berteriak sih?" Tanya gadis yang menolong Hinata kesal ketika Sakura dan Hinata kini berada di stasiun yang sepi dari orang-orang. Namun Hinata tak menjawabnya. Tubuhnya masih gemetar, masih ketakutan, kini malah isak tangis yang keluar dari mulutnya. Membuat gadis berambut pink itu terenyuh kemudian memeluk Hinata yang masih terduduk lemas.

"Tenang kau akan baik-baik saja," ucap gadis berambut pink itu. Membawa wajah Hinata yang berurai air mata ke dadanya.

Hangat… itulah pertama kalinya takdir mempertemukan mereka….

.

"Uwah… kau membasahi kemejaku, Hinata!" teriak gadis berambut soft pink itu sambil meneliti kemeja bagian dadanya. Hinata hanya memainkan jarinya tanda gugup.

"Ma-maaf, Sakura_-chan_," ucapnya malu berat. Mereka baru bertemu satu setengah jam yang lalu dan mereka baru berkenalan sejam yang lalu.

Namun entah kenapa, Hinata merasa nyaman, tenang dan senang bersama gadis ceria nan barbar tersebut. Kini mereka tengah berjalan di pinggir jalan. Entahlah, kini mereka ada di mana, Hinata tak tahu. Sakura pun tak tahu. dan waktu masuk sekolah pun sudah lama berlalu. Jadi mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan saja di kota yang menurut mereka masih asri. Sepanjang jalan kau akan merasakan angin lembut yang akan memainkan rambutmu, dan deburan ombak yang memanjakan telingamu. Dan kini Sakura dan Hinata sudah duduk memandangi laut yang indah dihadapan mereka.

"A-aku tak menyangka ka-kalau kau satu sekolah denganku," ucap Hinata membuka pembicaraan. Sakura hanya tersenyum.

"Kau tak pernah menyadari kehadiranku sih," ucapnya enteng.

"Eh?"

"Padahal aku selalu ada di sisimu lho," terangnya membuat Hinata langsung menampilkan keterkejutannya.

"Ma-maaf, a-aku…," kata-kata Hinata terhenti ketika sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibir Hinata.

Kaats…

Wajah Hinata memerah. Dan wajahnya semakin memerah ketika kelopak mata Sakura terbuka dan menampilkan iris berwarna hijau jamrud yang indah. Hinata terpesona pada mata gadis itu.

"Jadilah pacarku, Hinata," tembak Sakura langsung. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Hinata. Matanya menatap mata Hinata dengan pasti dan yakin. Membuat Hinata tak sanggup membalas tatapan mata Sakura yang begitu serius.

"Ta-tapi… kita baru bertemu, a-aku baru mengenalmu," ucap Hinata berkilah, sembari membuang mukanya.

"Tapi aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu. Aku mencintaimu, Hinata, dan aku akan melindungimu. Beri aku kesempatan," ucap Sakura memohon. Hinata terdiam, bingung. Dia bukanlah tipe gadis penolak. Dia juga tidak pernah bisa bertahan jika ada yang memohon kepadanya. Tapi, menjadi pacar seorang perempuan?

Tak pernah ada dalam pikirannya sekalipun.

"Ta-tapi kit-kita… sama-sama pe-perempuan!" sanggah Hinata mencoba keluar dari permasalahan ini.

Bukan… dia tidak ingin Sakura menjadi kekasihnya. Dia hanya ingin Sakura menjadi sahabatnya. Bukan yang lain.

"Lalu kenapa?" Tanya Sakura kemudian dia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di kedua pipi chubby Hinata. Mengunci mata Hinata sehingga Hinata hanya bisa memandang mata diamondnya saja. Bukan memandang yang lain. "Aku mencintaimu dan aku pasti akan membuatmu mencintaiku," ucap Sakura yakin. Hinata hanya terdiam. Wajahnya semerah batu ruby sekarang dan Sakura terkekeh geli ketika melihatnya. Kemudian dia mencondongkan badannya dan mengecup kening Hinata. Hinata sedikit menolak, namun ketika bibir lembut itu menyentuh keningnya, Hinata merasakan perasaan hangat Sakura padanya dan dia menikmatinya. Hinata mendesah kecewa ketika Sakura melepas bibirnya dari keningnya dan itu ditangkap oleh Sakura. Sakura terkekeh geli.

"Kau mulai menyukai perlakuanku padamu, kan?" tanyanya dan semakin merahlah wajah seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Melihat itu, Sakura langsung mengecup pipi kanan Hinata, kemudian mengecup pipi kiri Hinata.

"Aku akan menjagamu," ucap Sakura kemudian dia mengecup bibir mungil Hinata dengan lembut dan menempelkannya di sana.

.

January, 14, 2002.

Butuh waktu dua minggu untuk sang Haruno menaklukan hati seorang Hyuuga yang pemalu dan terlalu menutup dirinya itu, dan Haruno harus berterima kasih kepada sahabatnya, Yamanaka Ino yang seharian ini menempel kepada dirinya, karena sang sahabat tengah bertengkar dengan kekasihnya.

Sakura sih tak keberatan waktu Ino menempel kepadanya. Tapi dia kesal juga karena hal itu, meski dia bersama Hinata, tapi dia harus sekuat tenaga menahan diri bermesra-mesraan dengan Hinata yang merupakan kegiatan favoritenya itu. tanpa gadis itu tahu bahwa pujaan hatinya tengah menahan dongkol karena Ino yang terkesan memanipulasi Sakura.

Perasaan cemburukah?

Tidak mungkin!

Maka ketika Hinata menyelesaikan makannya, gadis itu langsung memberesi tempat bentonya kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

Hal itu, jelas saja membuat Sakura bingung dan langsung menarik tangan Hinata untuk menahannya, namun, anehnya, gadis itu menolak untuk digandeng oleh Sakura.

"Hinata, kau kena – "

"Bukan urusanmu!" potong Hinata cepat kemudian menghilang di balik pintu atap sekolah. Meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah kebingungan…

Dan gondok berat karena di cuekin…

.

Sakura benar-benar kesal sekarang. Saat pulang sekolah, adalah saat Sakura dan Hinata pulang bareng. Tapi apa yang dilihatnya? Hinata tengah berjalan berduaan, bersampingan dengan si pecinta anjing itu? Sakura mendecih pelan. Istirahat kedua saat dia – dan Ino – mendatangi kelas Hinata, Hinata sudah raib, bersama si pecinta anjing itu pula. Bah!

Apa mungkin, Kiba – si pecinta anjing – adalah orang yang disukai Hinata? Apa Sakura tidak bisa membelokkan hati Hinata untuknya?

Ok, fine… dia yang memaksa Hinata agar bersamanya. Makan bersamanya, dan Sakura yang selalu mengambil inisiatif menyentuh Hinata. Tapi Hinata tak pernah menolaknya, kecuali tadi.

Apa Hinata tak memberikan kesempatan untuknya lagi?

Kesal, Sakura langsung menghampiri Hinata, dan tanpa permisi menarik tangan Hinata.

"Kau pulang duluan saja, Kiba. Aku ada urusan dengan Hinata," ucap Sakura dingin kemudian menarik Hinata yang terbengong-bengong dengan tingkah Sakura.

"Sa-saku_-chan_…ah…," Hinata meringis kesakitan ketika Sakura mendorong dirinya ke tembok dan kemudian Sakura langsung menghimpitnya.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku hah?" Tanya Sakura geram, membuat Hinata gugup.

"A-aku tak menghinda – "

"JANGAN BOHONG PADAKU!" ucap Sakura lebih tepatnya berteriak. "Berapa kali kubilang kalau aku mencintaimu!" ucap Sakura lirih. "Tapi kau malah menyakitiku dengan berjalan bersama si maniak anjing itu? kau sengaja menolakku dengan memberitahu kalau kau masih menyukai pria?"

Marah, Sakura benar-benar marah. Dan itu membuat Hinata ketakutan setengah mati. Dia membatu, tak bisa bicara,tak bisa bergerak. Bahkan untuk menggelengpun dia tidak bisa. "Apa aku sudah tak punya harapan lagi?" Tanya Sakura lirih kemudian gadis itu berbalik pergi, meninggalkan Hinata yang terpaku di tempat.

Namun dilangkah kelima, gadis bermata emerald itu berhenti bergerak karena Hinata memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ja-jangan marah… ku-kumohon," pinta gadis itu kemudian hal tak terduga terjadi. Hinata membenamkan wajahnya di leher Sakura kemudian mengecup leher itu.

"Uh… hina – " Sakura mendesah, dan desahannya semakin menjadi ketika Hinata menggigit leher itu dan menghisapnya. Kemudian gadis pemalu itu membalikkan tubuh Sakura dan mencium lembut bibir Sakura. Membuat wajah Sakura memerah karena perlakuan pujaan hatinya.

"A-aku…" ucap Hinata gagap setelah dia melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Sakura. "Sa-Sakura adalah milikku! Bu-bukan milik Ino! Kau sekarang milikku!" ucap Hinata dengan wajah sangat merah. Dan air mata yang mengenang di pelupuk wajahnya.

"A-aku ju-juga mencintai -karena itu… jangan berpaling pada Ino!" ucap Hinata membuat sukses wajah Sakura memerah.

"Jadi alasanmu menjauhiku dan cuek padaku itu karena Ino?"

"…."

"Kau cemburu padaku dan Ino?"

Hinata mengangguk. Sakura tertawa. Kemudian memeluk Hinata.

"Aku tak mungkin berpaling pada gadis lain selain kau, Hinata,"

.

14 February 2002

"Happy valentine, Sakura," ucap Hinata sembari menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan coklat berbentuk love. Sakura menerimanya dengan wajah yang berbinar, kemudian memeluk Hinata.

"Terima kasih, Hinata_-chan_"

.

14 maret 2002

Sakura memakaikan sebuah kalung kepada Hinata sebagai white day pertama mereka.

"Sepasang denganku," ucap Sakura sembari memperlihatkan bandulnya kemudian menggenggam bandul kalung Hinata. Hinata tersenyum senang.

"Arigatou…"

.

Musim semi, 2002

"Kita di fakultas yang sama, yatta!" teriak Sakura kemudian memeluk Hinata senang. Hinata balik memeluk Sakura.

Meski di depan umum, mereka memang sering berpelukan, bahkan bergandengan. Wajar bukan jika mereka begitu? Asal mereka tidak berciuman di depan umum, orang-orang pasti hanya menganggap mereka bersahabat dekat.

.

Januari, 01, 2003

"Semoga aku selalu bersama Sakura_-chan_," pinta Hinata di depan kuil itu sambil memjamkan mata. Mendengar itu Sakura tersenyum.

"Semoga tahun ini, aku bisa memilikimu, seutuhnya. Atau setidaknya bisa melakukan deep kiss," ucap Sakura serius.

"Sa-Sakura_-chan_!" bentak Hinata malu, Sakura hanya membuka sebelah matanya dan tersenyum jail. Kemudian dia kembali menutup matanya. "Aku mohon kabulkan,"

"Tolong jangan dikabulkan, kami-sama!" ucap Hinata memohon dan itu membuat Sakura keki.

"Tidak, kabulkan saja!"

"Jangan kabulkan!"

"kabulkan!"

"Jangan"

"Ka – "

"Ekhem…."

Suara berdehem dari belakang mereka membuat mereka langsung membuka mata dan pergi begitu saja dengan wajah merona.

.

"Gak kerasa udah setahun kita bersama…," ucap Sakura sambil berjalan di depan. Hinata hanya mengangguk. Dia memainkan jemari-jemarinya gugup. Setahun sudah berlalu sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, dan dua minggu lagi peringatan setahun hari jadi mereka. Mengingat itu, Hinata jadi tersenyum sendiri.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sakura yang wajahnya beberapa senti lagi dari wajah Hinata. Membuat wajah Hinata blushing berat, dan hal ini membuat Sakura langsung memeluknya.

"Kya – Sa-saku_-chan_…," Hinata malu berat. Mukanya benar-benar seperti kepiting rebus sekarang, ini kan di tempat umum! Apakah Sakura tak peduli dengan hal ini? Apa kata orang kalau melihat mereka bermesraan di sini?

"Aku tak peduli pandangan orang, Hinata," ucap Sakura di tengkuk Hinata, seolah membaca pikiran Hinata. "Selama aku mencintaimu dan kamu mencintaiku, untuk apa aku peduli kata orang?" ucapnya lagi. "Jika percintaan sesame jenis ini dilaknat Tuhan, kenapa Tuhan malah menumbuhkan perasaan ini?" Tanya Sakura lagi. sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya sehingga Sakura mulai berceloteh mengenai hubungan mereka. "Memangnya kenapa jika kau dan aku sama-sama perempuan? Bukankah cinta tak mengenal batasan apapun? Bukannya cinta itu buta?"celotehnya lagi.

"_Cinta memang buta _Sakura_-chan, tapi kita tidak buta! Kita punya mata, _Sakura_-chan,"_

Sakura terbelalak ketika otaknya mengingat kembali perkataan seseorang padanya, dan itu membuat Sakura semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Hinata. Persetan dengan mata! Persetan dengan aturan! Persetan dengan segalanya!

Dia tak peduli pada aturan, dia tak peduli anggapan orang-orang karena hatinya sudah terpaut terlalu erat dengan sosok Hinata. Jika tak ada Hinata, dia tak bisa hidup. Tanpa Hinata membuat dirinya seperti orang gila.

Dia sangat mencintai Hinata.

Tapi kenapa orang-orang disekelilingnya tak mengerti? Kenapa ibu dan ayahnya menatapnya dengan jijik ketika dia mengatakan bahwa dia berpacaran dengan seorang Hyuuga Hinata?

"Sa-saku_-chan_… a-ada apa denganmu?" Tanya lembut Hinata sambil mengusap rambut sebahu kekasihnya itu. membuat Sakura semakin menyamankan wajahnya di leher Hinata yang wangi.

"Biarkan aku menginap di rumahmu!" ucap Sakura pelan, namun dapat di dengar oleh Hinata.

"Eh?"

.

Hyuuga Hinata's house

Hinata membuka pintu rumahnya. Mempersilakan Sakura untuk masuk dan Sakura tersenyum. Ini pertama kalinya Sakura datang ke rumahnya. Biasanya Hinatalah yang selalu berkunjung ke tempat Sakura. Tapi sepertinya Hinata tidak bisa berkunjung ke rumah Sakura lagi mengingat tatapan menusuk anggota mereka – yang biasanya menyambut hangat kedatangan Hinata – ketika Sakura memperkenalkan Hinata sebagai pacarnya.

"Hinata? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sakura khawatir melihat kekasihnya itu melamun. Hinata menggeleng kemudian dia menyadari bahwa saat ini dia dan Sakura masih berada di depan rumah.

"Ah… a-ayo masuk, Sakura_-chan_!" perintah Hinata sopan. Kemudian gadis itu menyerahkan sandal rumahnya dan memandu kekasihnya itu memasuki rumahnya. Mereka menuju dapur dan langkah Hinata langsung terdiam begitu melihat papan white board di sebelah kulkas di ruang makan mereka.

Hinata mencelos begitu melihat yang tertulis di sana.

Uang jajanmu untuk satu bulan, ayah.

Ibu ada kerja di amerika. Pulang lusa.

Aku ada di rumah temanku, neji

Kak, aku ada di rumah nenek, hanabi.

Hinata membaca tulisan itu tanpa minat. Langkahnya kemudian menuju papan tersebut dan menghapus acak tulisan di sana sehingga tidak tersisa apapun. Gadis itu menghapus dengan perasaan sedih dan kosong.

Dan Sakura menyadari itu…

.

"Ka-kau mau ti-tidur di mana, Sakura_-chan_?" Tanya Hinata ketika selesai mandi, rambutnya yang kini panjangnya sudah melewati bahu itu basah habis dikeramas. Sakura tak menjawab. Dia malah menuju tempat tidur Hinata berukuran double dan tiduran di sana.

"Ka-kalau begitu, aku akan tidur di ruang ta – Kya!" Hinata berteriak ketika Sakura menarrik tubuhnya dan menidurkan dirinya di tempat tidurnya.

"Kita tidur di sini bersama!" ucap Sakuran enteng.

Kaats…

Hinata langsung bangkit berdiri. Menghadap Sakura dengan wajah merah padam sembari memainkan jari jemarinya, gugup berat.

"Ti-tidak mau!"

"Lho kenapa? Kita kan sama-sama perempuan?" Tanya Sakura (sok) polos. Hinata terdiam. Kalau situasinya menguntungkan, Sakura pasti beralasan "sama-sama perempuan" agar keinginannya terpenuhi. Seperti misalnya Sakura ingin menggandeng tangannya di depan umum dan Hinata menolaknya dengan alas an nanti hubungan mereka diketahu banyak orang, Sakura dengan enteng menjawab, "Kenapa harus takut? Cewek dengan cewek gandengan tangan itu wajar! Gak akan dikira macem-macem."

Dan sekarang argument itu kembali terlontar. Dan Hinata tidak mau kalah dalam berargumen saat ini.

"Ta-tapi ki-kita kan pacaran!" alasannya. Berharap Sakura mengerti, namun Sakura malah terkekeh geli.

"Kenapa memang kalau kita pacaran? Kau takut aku akan macam-macam padamu?"Tanya Sakura sukses membuat wajah Hinata blushing.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau takut tidak bisa menahan dirimu jika kita tidur bersama?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Ti-tidak! A-ak – Kya!"

Lagi-lagi kata-kata Hinata terpotong oleh teriakannya sendiri ketika tangan gadis itu lagi-lagi ditarik oleh Sakura sehingga kini tubuhnya berada di atas Sakura dengan wajah yang amat dekat.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Terpana pada kecantikan lawan mereka.

Baik Hinata maupun Sakura dapat merasakan hangatnya hembusan nafas mereka masing-masing.

Sedetik…

Dua detik…

Dan mata Hinata terbelalak ketika bibir mereka bertemu karena Sakura mendorong belakang kepala Hinata, sementara Sakura sudah menutup kedua matanya, menikmati ciuman manis mereka.

Semenit kemudian, lidah Sakura menjilat bibir bawah Hinata, meminta izin untuk menyecap rasa yang ada di dalam mulut kekasihnya. Tapi Hinata tak mengijinkan. Dia tak mau melakukan ciuman ala orang dewasa, deep kiss atau ciuman pakai lidah atau apapunlah namanya, karena Hinata merasa ciuman mereka selama ini sudah cukup.

Namun, tidak bagi Sakura. Karena kesal tidak juga mendapatkan ijin dari sang terkasih, Sakura menggigit bibir Hinata, membuat Hinata mau tak mau membuka bibirnya dan itu membuat lidah Sakura langsung masuk menjelajahi mulut Hinata. Melumatnya dan memainkan lidah hangat kekasihnya.

Hingga Hinata kehabisan nafas. Dia berusaha menarik bibirnya namun tak berhasil karena belakang kepalanya ditahan oleh tangan Sakura yang masih sibuk mencari kenikmatan di rongga mulutnya.

Hinata memukul-mukul dada Sakura yang berada di bawahnya. Memohon untuk membiarkan Hinata beberapa menit saja menghirup oksigen, dan Sakura dengan terpaksa melepaskan ciuman panas pertama mereka dengan kesal.

"Hah… hah… hah…."

Keduanya menagatur nafas, namun yang lebih parah terengah-engah adalah Hinata. Mukanya merah sangat, bibirnya belepotan saliva milik mereka, air matanya sedikit tergenang di kedua matanya.

Melihat itu, tak bisa tidak membuat Sakura terbangun dari posisi terlentangnya. Menatap Hinata dengan ekspresi menggoda iman miliknya. Membelai pipi Hinata, menyelipkan rambut panjang Hinata ke telinga Hinata.

Debaran jantung mereka menjadi alunan melodi yang indah. Kemudian gadis haruno itu mendekatkan wajahnya dan langsung melumat bibir Hinata yang ranum dan membaringkan tubuh Hinata dibawahnya.

"Sa… hng...," Hinata mendesah kembali ketika Sakura berhasil memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Hinata dan kembali mengajak lidah Hinata bertarung. "Ng… hmph…." Gadis hyuuga itu mendesah, mulai menikmati dan menyukai ciuman panas kedua mereka. Tangannya meremas seprai biru kasurnya.

"Hah..hah..hah…"

Keduanya terengah ketika Sakura melepaskan ciuman mereka. Wajah mereka sama-sama merah. Akal mereka sudah dikuasai nafsu, terbukti dari Sakura yang perlahan menyentuh leher Hinata dan terus turun ke dada besar Hinata.

Membuat Hinata bergidik dan Sakura menyeringai menyadari tubuh Hinata meminta perlakuan lebih dari Sakura. Tapi Sakura tidak melakukan apapun yang bisa dikategorikan memanjakan tubuh Hinata. Gadis haruno itu mendudukan Hinata kemudian membawa kepala Hinata ke dadanya kemudian menjatuhkan badan mereka.

"Tenang saaja, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun, lebih dari ini," ucap Sakura kemudian mengeratkan tangannya memeluk Hinata.

"Aku akan melakukannya lebih dari ini ketika kita sudah menikah nanti,"

"Eh?"

"Dan saat aku menjadi 'suami'mu, akan kupastikan kau tidak akan kesepian seperti ini lagi," ucap Sakura membuat wajah Hinata terbelalak.

"Jadi, jangan pasang wajah seolah-olah kau sendirian di dunia ini seperti tadi lagi," mohon Sakura membuat air mata keluar dari wajah Hinata. Air mata haru. "Kau kan milikku dan akupun milikmu!"

Dan seketika Hinata menangis.

.

.

To be continued

Fiuh… *buang keringat segede biji bagong*

Fict yuri pertama saya sudah berani pake lemon, bersambung pula… ckckckck..

Sebenarnya saya tak menyangka akan jadi sepanjang ini, padahal target saya hanya 3000 kata sampai tamat. Namun nyatanya, 3000 kata untuk awal permulaan sebelum berlanjut konflik.

Ok… bagaimana pendapat kalian mengenai fict ini? Maafkan saya karena dengan seenaknya membuat fict baru tanpa menyelesaikan fict lama saya…

Tapi, kalau ide udah keluar,saya tak bisa apa-apa lagi. maklum tipe gologan darah B.. hehe

Oh ya… chapter depan memulai konflik yang melibatkan pohon kenangan dan buku diari yang muncul di awal cerita. Karena saya penggemar angst, saya gak yakin kalau sakuhina dapat ending yang bagus?

Hehe

Ok, ini dia kira-kira chapter dua…

14 april 2003

"Dijodohkan? Tapi aku sudah punya pacar ibu!"

"Ibu tidak mengijinkan kau bersama dengan Hinata! Ibu menentang keras hubungan kalian!"

.

Pelukan ditengah hujan, membingkai mereka dalam gejolak rasa yang sulit mereka pahami.

.

"KENAPA AKU TIDAK BOLEH BERSAMANYA TUHAN? KENAPA AKU TIDAK BOLEH MENCINTAINYA?"

.

Terkadang aku berharap, aku adalah seorang lelaki, tapi kalau kupikir-pikir lagi, jika aku lelaki, mungkinkah kita dapat bertemu?

.

"Kita bertemu di sana. Kita akan pergi jauh dari orang-orang yang menentang hubungan kita,kau mau kan?"

.

"Tidak… tidak… SAKURA_-CHAN_!"

.

"Sakura_-chan_, aku mencintaimu,"

"Tapi aku mencintai Hinata!"

.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Eh? Namaku …."

.

Penasaran? Ayo dong review, fave or alert! Hehe

Review kalian menambah semangat saya! Ok masbro?*plak*

Akhirul kata…

R

E

V

I

E

W

?


	2. Chapter 2

**Our Fate**

.

Disclaimer

Naruto © M. Kishimoto

Our fate © Fuyu-yuki-shiro

.

Warning :

OOC, lebih banyak description, abal, gaje, garing, AU, Yuri or percintaan sesama perempuan, typo(s), pengulangan kata-kata, Lemon dikit, penuh dengan flashback

.

Rating : T semi M

.

Genre : Angst, romance, hurt/comfort

.

Pairing : My lovely SakuHina

* * *

><p><strong>January 14, 2003<strong>

"Sa-Saku_-chan_…," Hinata meraba-raba dihadapannya. Matanya ditutup kain hitam sekarang sehingga gadis manis itu tak bisa melihat apapun.

"Sabarlah sebentar, Hinata," ucap Sakura sambil menuntun Hinata agar berjalan bersamanya. Hinata hanya mengangguk. Hatinya berdegup tak karuan sekarang. Hari ini tepat satu tahun hari jadian mereka, dan Sakura bersikeras mengajak Hinata ke tempat surprisenya dengan menutup mata Hinata. "Namanya juga surprise," begitu alasannya ketika Hinata menolak untuk ditutup matanya.

"Nah kau berhenti di sini," ucap Sakura kemudian menegakkan tubuh Hinata. Hinata menurut. Hatinya berdegup tak karuan, kira-kira apa yang akan diberikan oleh Sakura padanya?

"Siap ya?" Tanya Sakura tepat dibelakang Hinata. Hinata mengangguk gugup. Kemudian dia merasakan penutup mata Hinata dibuka dan begitu dibuka …

Hinata menatap kagum pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya. Sebuah pohon besar yang dihias lampu-lampu kecil ala merias natal (meski di pangkal-pangkal) dan dibawahnya Hinata melihat banyak makanan yang ditata rapi.

"Kita piknik di sini!" seru Sakura sambil menarik tangan Hinata. Hinata yang kaget hanya bisa mengikuti Sakura. Tanpa sengaja Hinata melihat jari-jari kiri Sakura yang penuh dengan _handiplast_. Jangan-jangan….

"Hei, Hinata, kau tak mau mencicipi makanan yang kubuat?" Tanya Sakura ketika mendapati Hinata yang masih menatapi makanannya. Ya… dia akui sih makanannya tidak layak untuk dimakan karena bentuknya yang aneh, ini pertama kalinya dia memasak dan dia memasak khusus untuk Hinatanya. Tapi dia yakin masakannya yang berbentuk entah seperti apa itu enak kok… kan dimasak dengan cinta… *Plak!*

"I-ini per-pertama kalinya, Saku_-chan_ masak ya?" Tanya Hinata gugup. Sakura mengangguk mantap.

"Yep,makanya kau harus senang dan berterima kasih karena Hinatalah orang pertama yang mencicipi makananku,selain aku sendiri tentunya," ucap Sakura bangga. Hinata tersenyum. Kemudian mengambil telur dadar – ancur – dan memakannya.

"_Oishii_," ucapnya jujur. Air mata haru keluar dari Hinata.

"E..eh? kenapa menangis? Apa telurnya gak enak?" Tanya Sakura panik. Hinata menggeleng.

"A-aku hanya terharu. I-ini pertama ka-kalinya ak-aku dibuatkan makan o-oleh orang lain," ucap Hinata terharu. Sakura tersenyum senang. Dia menempelkan sebelah tangannya di pipi kanan Hinata dan tersenyum lembut.

"Aku juga senang. Ini pertama kalinya aku memasakkan sesuatu untuk orang lain."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tahun pertama mereka jadian, mereka lalui di bawah pohon itu. selesai makan, mereka membaringkan tubuh mereka, menatap indahnya kilauan-kilauan bintang di langit malam sana dengan raut wajah bahagia. Kedua tangan mereka saling bertaut.

"Hinata_-chan_," panggil Sakura dengan embel-embel kesayangannya. Hinata hanya bergumam pelan, respon bahwa dia mendengarkan Sakura. "Kau tahu, di sinilah pertama kalinya aku bertemu denganmu," ucap Sakura lagi. Hinata terkejut kemudian dia membalikkan wajahnya menghadap Sakura yang masih memandang bintang.

"Dulu kau di sini, menangis entah karena apa. Kemudian aku mendekatimu dan bertanya 'kau kenapa? Sedang apa sendirian di dini?'…"

"La-lalu?" Tanya Hinata ketika Sakura menghentikan ceritanya. Sakura kemudian menghadapkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata kemudian tersenyum jail.

"Cari tahu saja sendiri!" ucapnya jail kemudian Sakura beranjak duduk.

"Saku_-chan_~" rengek Hinata tak terima karena cerita Sakura tak dilanjutkan. Sakura tersenyum kemudian mencium Hinata lembut.

"Hukuman karena melupakanku, kau tahu itu?" ucapnya kemudian gadis itu berdiri dan menarik Hinata hingga berdiri. "Sudah malam, kuantar kau pulang," ucap Sakura lagi…

* * *

><p><strong>January 15, 2003<strong>

Hinata mengucek-ngucek matanya sembari menguap. Gadis berambut indigo itu menatap jam wekernya. Sudah pukul enam pagi tapi gadis itu belum bersiap-siap. Maka dengan sekali hentakan gadis itu menuju kamar mandi. Mandi dan berpakaian dilakukannya hanya dalam waktu lima belas menit. Hinata kemudian berlari menuju tasnya. Semalam dia pulang terlalu larut sehingga belum sempat memasukkan buku-bukunya untuk hari ini.

BRUK!

Eh?

Hinata terpaku pada buku kecil berwarna _soft pink_ yang jatuh saat dia mengambil buku dari tasnya dengan terburu-buru. Hinata kemudian meraih diari tersebut dan membuka lembar pertamanya

_Catatan harianku dan _Hinata_-chan_

Gadis itu tersenyum. Entah kapan Sakura memasukkan diari ini. Kemudian mata Hinata bergerak ke bawah dan mendapati foto dirinya dan Sakura disana.

Kaats…

Muka Hinata memerah. Ini kan fotonya dan Sakura ketika _white day_ dulu?

"Sakura_-chan_ jail!" ucap Hinata lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian gadis itu membuka lembar selanjutnya.

_Dear Hinata,_

_Selamat hari jadi kita yang pertama. Kuharap kau tidak bosan kepadaku. Walau aku ragu kau akan bosan kepada gadis cantik ini. ^v^_

_Hei, Hinata, aku merayakan hari jadi kita yang setahun di tempat di mana kau telah merebut hatiku saat itu juga. Di sebuah pohon rindang itu aku bertemu denganmu yang sedang menangis entah karena apa._

_Saat itu kau dan aku masih kelas tiga SMP. Aku mendekatimu dan bertanya kenapa kau menangis sendirian di sini, malam-malam di musim dingin. Namun kau hanya menggeleng. Tak menjawab pertanyaanku dan melanjutkan menangis. _

_Saat itu aku kesal padamu. Kenapa tak menjawab pertanyaanku? Itu membuatku sebal. Aku hendak ingin pergi meninggalkanmu namun kamu menghalangiku. Kamu menarik ujung jaketku. Aku melirikmu. Bertanya kenapa kamu tak membiarkanku pergi? Kamu menjawab sambil menunjukan mata lavendermu yang tengah menangis itu tanpa berkata apapun._

_Dan entah kenapa, hatiku berdebar-debar saat melihat matamu dan aku tak kuasa untuk meninggalkamu, makanya aku duduk di sampingmu, sambil menatap kerlap-kerlip bintang yang seakan menemani kita. _

"_Kau siapa?" itu tanyaku kepadamu. Kau diam beberapa saat sampai akhirnya kau menjawab dengan gugup._

"_Na-namaku Hinata, kau?"_

_Belum sempat aku menjawab pertanyaanmu, seorang lelaki yang mirip denganmu, menghampiri dan mengajakmu pulang dengan tegas. Kau patuh dan segera berlari menjauhiku tanpa berkata apapun dan aku terlalu terkejut sehingga aku tak menyebut namaku._

_Sejak saat itu, aku selalu mengingatmu. Selalu ingin bertemu denganmu. _

_Menjelang SMA kelas 1, aku kembali melihatmu sedang menunggu kereta di kereta jam enam dengan menggunakan seragam yang sama denganku._

_Kau tak tahu betapa bahagianya aku saat itu. aku ingin menyapamu, tapi hati ini tidak siap untuk memulai pembicaraan denganmu. Makanya aku selalu melihatmu. Aku selalu melihatmu yang sendiri. Di sekolah, di jalan menuju stasiun, di kereta. _

_Tatapanku tak pernah lepas darimu. Hatiku semakin dalam menyukaimu. Aku begitu terpesona pada mata lavendermu dan aku jatuh cinta padamu. _

_Dan itu membuatku tak nyaman._

_Aku dan kau sama-sama perempuan. Kita sama-sama diciptakan dari tulang rusuk seseorang dan takdir kita adalah menjadi pelengkap bagi lelaki yang mengorbankan tulang rusuknya untuk penciptaan kita. Bisakah aku menentang takdir yang telah digariskan?_

_Terkadang aku berharap aku adalah seorang lelaki. Lelaki yang tulang rusuknya diambil oleh Tuhan untuk penciptaan dirimu, Hinata. Tapi, jika aku lelaki, mungkinkah aku bertemu denganmu? Kupikir tidak. Maka dari itu, sebisa mungkin kutepis harapanku bahwa aku adalah seorang lelaki._

_Kau tahu Hinata, karenamu aku menghadapi dilemma. Kita sudah kelas tiga SMA dan kau tidak mengenalku sedikitpun. Aku tidak mau jika selepas SMA nanti, aku tak bisa melihatmu lagi. jadi aku bersumpah akan menembakmu saat aku berhasil menyapamu lagi._

_Dan aku berhasil menyapamu lagi, menyatakan cinta kepadamu, melindungimu, dan dapat menyentuhmu._

_Aku berharap kita akan selamanya begini. Selalu bersama. Karena aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Meski kita sama-sama perempuan, meski karena ulah kita, lelaki-lelaki yang menyumbangkan tulang rusuk mereka untuk kita menderita,_

_Aku tak peduli!_

_Jika memang kita telah menentang takdir, persetan dengan itu. _

_Jika kita dilarang mencintai, kenapa takdir mempertemukan kita? _

_Karena itu Hinata, maukah kamu terus dan terus bersamaku? Meski orang-orang menganggap kita aneh dan memandang kita jijik. _

_Yang amat membutuhkanmu_

_Sakura_

Hinata menitikkan air matanya. kata-kata yang sederhana tapi begitu menyentuh hati Hinata. Hinata mengelap air matanya. memasukkan diari itu ke dalam tasnya kemudian berlari meniggalkan kamarnya. Saat dia keluar dari rumahnya, Sakura ada di sana. Hinata tersenyum kemudian dengan cepat menghampiri Sakura dan mengecup bibir Sakura kilat.

Kaats…

Rona merah menjalari wajah Sakura, kaget dengan tindakan nekat kekasihnya yang biasanya selalu menolak untuk dicium di depan umum. Hinata tersenyum dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"_Aishiteru_, Sakura_-chan_. _Atashi_, Sakura_-chan_ _soba ni iru_," ucapnya lirih. Sakura tersenyum senang. Kemudian gadis itu melirik ke kanan dan kiri dan tersenyum kemudian.

Cup…

Sakura memerangkap bibir Hinata dengan bibirnya dalam waktu lama.

Tak menyadari seseorang tengah menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan...

marah?

* * *

><p><strong>Maret, 14, 2003<strong>

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat bagi mereka. Perasaan cinta mereka semakin dalam. Buku harian bersama mereka terisi oleh kejadian-kejadian menyenangkan. Kencan di pohon kenangan (mereka menamai pohon itu dengan nama yang konyol), menjadi pelanggan stand ice cream dan creps di seberang pohon mereka, malah membantu paman penjual di sana.

Seperti valentine tahun lalu, Hinata pun memberikan coklat buatannya dan Sakura menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Tapi ada yang berbeda dari white day mereka.

Kini Sakura duduk dengan gugup, begitupun dengan Hinata yang ada di sampingnya karena dihadapan mereka ada keluarga Hinata. Hyuuga Hiashi, sang ayah, Hyuuga Hinami, sang ibu, Hyuuga Neji, kakak Hinata dan Hyuuga Hanabi, adik dari Hinata tengah menatap mereka dengan pandangan intens yang sedikit menyeramkan.

"A-ayah, i-ibu, Ne-Neji_-nii_ dan Hanabi_-chan_… perkenalkan, di-dia Haruno Sakura," ucap Hinata gugup, Sakura membungkukkan badannya. "Di-dia pa-pacarku," ucap Hinata lagi.

Hening.

Suasana semakin berat dirasakan oleh mereka yang ada di ruang keluarga.

Hanabi, adik Hinata menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Pacar? Perempuan ini? Kok bisa?

Sementara Neji sudah menatap tajam mereka. Ternyata benar apa yang dilihatnya saat itu. di pagi hari, Hinata mengecup gadis soft pink itu dan gadis soft pink itu membalas dengan melumat Hinata-nya.

"Apa kau sadar dengan ucapanmu, Hinata!" bentak Hiashi geram. Aura kemarahannya sudah separuh memenuhi ruangan itu. Hinata terdiam gugup kemudian mengangguk. Membuat kepala keluarga Hyuuga itu murka.

"Kau… Apa maksudnya ini,Hah? Kau berhubungan dengan perempuan? Kau ingin mencoreng nama kluarga Hyuuga, Hah?" bentak Hiashi membuat mata Hinata memanas, melihat itu Sakura bertindak.

"Tapi paman, kami saling mencintai," bela Sakura. Hiashi langsung melirik Sakura tajam.

"Hinata, kau masuk kamarmu!" perintah Hiashi datar, membuat Hinata tersentak kaget.

"Ti-tidak ayah, a-aku…."

"CEPAT MASUK KAMARMU!" amukan Hiashi terdengar. Membuat orang-orang di sana terkejut. Hinami sudah menangis sesenggukan, ini pertama kalinya sang suami semurka ini. "Neji, bawa adikmu ke kamarnya," ucap Hiashi kepada putra satu-satunya itu. Neji mengangguk kemudian berjalan menuju Hinata.

"Ti-tidak Neji_-nii_… a-aku masih ing – "

"Pergilah ke kamarmu Hinata," potong Sakura sembari tersenyum. Hinata menatap Sakura sembari menggeleng, air matanya sudah keluar tapi dia tak bisa apa-apa ketika Neji menariknya paksa menjauhi Sakura. Hinata menggeleng tak terima, Sakura tersenyum mengatakan taka pa-apa, tapi sedetik kemudian, gadis Haruno itu menatap tajam Neji yangmenatapnya tajam.

"Tidak… tidak… Sakura_-chan_!" rontanya ketika tubuh itu sudah menghilang dari ruang tamu. Meninggalkan kekasih di sana. Hinata menyesal. Dia menyesal mengenalkan Sakura pada keluarganya.

Tapi jujur saja, dia ingin hubungan mereka diakui, tidak sembunyi-sembunyi seperti dulu, makanya dia ingin mengenalkan Sakura kepada Hinata.

"Berhentilah menangis Hinata!" ucap Neji dingin. Hinata hanya sesegukan. Dia ingat waktu dia diperkenalkan kepada orang tua Sakura, Hinata pun mendapat perlakuan yang sama dari mereka, bedanya saat itu dia dilindungi Sakura dan kini dia tak bisa melindungi Sakura? Pacar seperti apa dia yang hanya bisa dilindungi tanpa bisa melindungi?

"Apa salahnya menyukai Sakura_-chan_, niisan," ucap Hinata lirih. Neji menatap adiknya dengan tatapan iba. Pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu hanya mengusap kepala adiknya.

"Kita tak boleh menantang takdir, Hinata. Hubunganmu dan Haruno jelas-jelas menentang takdir. Tuhan tak melaknat hubungan kalian," ucap Neji lagi. Hinata semakin terisak. Tuhan? Apa pedulinya pada Tuhan? Dia yang membuat Hinata mencintai Sakura begitu dalam, kenapa Dia pula yang melaknat perasaan cinta mereka? Jika hubungan mereka menantang takdir, kenapa takdir malah mempertemukan mereka?

"Bukankah Tuhan yang membolak-balikkan perasaan seseorang, _niisan_?" Tanya Hinata, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya lagi. "Jika perasaan ini terlarang, kenapa Dia malah menumbuhkan perasaan terlarang itu kepada kami?" Tanya Hinata lagi. Neji hanya menatap adiknya dengan pandangan yang tak dapat dijelaskan.

Pintu kamar Hinata di ketuk, Neji membukanya dan terlihatlah hanabi di sana, tersenyum kemudian melangkah menuju kakak perempuannya. Hanabi menatap mata lavender itu.

"Apa kakak benar-benar mencintai Haruno-san?" Tanya Hanabi serius. Hinata mengangguk mantap, membuat hanabi tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, temuilah Haruno-san kakak," ucapnya sambil menuntun Hinata berdiri.

"HANABI!"

"Tak apa kan kak?"

"Tapi…."

Belum sempat Neji melanjutkan kata-katanya, Hinata sudah menghilang di balik pintu, menuju tangga, menuruni dengan tergesa-gesa dan menuju ke ruang tamu –

Hanya untuk melihat Sakura-nya ditampar oleh ayahnya.

"SAKURA_-CHAN_!" teriak Hinata keras kemudian menghampiri Sakura. Menatap tajam ayahnya.

"Hentikan ayah! Jangan pukul Sakura_-chan_ lagi," ucap Hinata memohon.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini hah? Masuk kamarmu!" bentak Hiashi marah, tak mempedulikan Hinami, istrinya menggenggam tangannya erat untuk meredakan amarahnya.

"Tidak mau! Sebelum ayah mendengar perkataanku!" ucap Hinata tegas. Ini kali pertama dirinya berkata setegas ini, tanpa kegugupan sedikitpun.

"Masuk kamarmu!" Hiashi masih membentak.

"Aku mencintai Sakura_-chan_ ayah! Sakura_-chan_ memposisikan dirinya sebagai keluarga. Sakura_-chan_ yang siap mendengarku tidak seperti ayah yang selalu menyuruhku bicara dengan papan tulis!"

"Kau…"

Tangan Hiashi melayang hendak menampar pipi Hinata namun tangannya langsung digenggam oleh Sakura.

"Anda boleh menampar saya, tapi anda tidak berhak menampar Hinata saya!" ucap Sakura tajam kemudian menarik Hinata keluar dari rumah.

"Hei… mau kau bawa kemana Hinata? Hei!"

"Anata, sudahlah, kumohon… biarkan mereka berdua dulu… kumohon," akhirnya Hinami bersuara sembari terisak. Hiashi hanya diam sambil mengatur nafasnya.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hujan turun membasahi mereka. Sakura dan Hinata berjalan dengan lesu sambil bergandengan tangan. Namun langkah mereka berhenti ketika Hinata melepas genggaman tangan mereka. Sakura menatap Hinata, diam.

"Kenapa? Kenapa jadi sesulit ini?" Tanya Hinata pelan. "Kenapa aku tidak bisa bersama Sakura_-chan_? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku dan Sakura_-chan_ adalah perempuan? Bukankah cinta tak mengenal batasan?" ucapnya lagi, mengucapkan kembali perkataan Sakura saat itu.

"Hinata –"

"Kenapa Tuhan sekejam ini pada kita? Padahal aku hanya ingin bersamamu, aku –"

Sakura langsung memeluk Hinata erat. Tanpa kata, tanpa ucapan manis seperti biasanya. Pelukan ditengah hujan, membingkai mereka dalam gejolak rasa yang sulit mereka pahami. Sedih, terluka, putus asa. Langkah apa yang harus mereka lakukan saat ini? Apa?

"Seandainya… seandainya Saku_-chan_ adalah lelaki, seandainya kita tak bertemu, seandainya kau tak menyapaku saat itu… mungkin aku.. mungkin aku... hiks…."

Hinata hanya bisa terisak. Gadis itu terisak di dada sang kekasih.

"Maaf –" ucap Sakura lirih.

Bukan… Hinata bukan bermaksud berkata itu, Hinata bukan bermaksud menyalahkan Sakura. Bukan salahnya jika Sakura seorang perempuan, bukan salahnya Sakura menyapa Hinata. Ini takdir, ini adalah takdir yang sudah dituliskan jauh sebelum mereka berada di dunia.

Takdirlah yang harus dipersalahkan bukan? Yang harus disalahkan adalah takdir yang mempertemukan mereka, yang kemudian membuat mereka harus mengalami masalah seperti ini, yang membuat mereka merasakan perasaan yang rumit seperti ini.

"Maaf –" kali ini Hinata yang meminta maaf.

Tuhan… haruskah seperti ini? Haruskah takdir seperti ini yang mereka jalani?

* * *

><p>OOOOooooOOOO<p>

Entah bagaimana caranya mereka dapat bertahan dalam tekanan demi tekanan dari keluarga mereka selama sebulan ini. Berat, itu sudah pasti. Baik Hinata maupun Sakura mencoba bertahan dalam tekanan mereka.

Tapi tepat sebulan sejak kejadian itu, mereka tak bisa bertahan lagi….

**April, 14, 2003**

_Sakura's home_

"DIJODOHKAN?" gelegar suara Sakura. Mata emeraldnya berkilat marah. Haruno Kakashi dan Haruno Rin menatap putrid dihadapannya dengan tajam dan yakin. "Dengan siapa?" Tanya Sakura mencoba merendahkan intonasi suaranya.

"Kami dan keluarga Namikaze, berencana menjodohkan kamu dengan putra mereka, Naruto," terang Rin dengan senyum yang – biasanya – tidak bisa dibantah.

Namun kali ini Sakura bisa membantah senyum itu.

"Tapi aku sudah punya Hinata ibu, aku… men-"

"Buang cintamu jauh-jauh kepada gadis itu Sakura!" potong Rin kesal. "Karena ibu tidak mengijinkan kau bersama dengan Hinata! Ibu menentang keras hubungan kalian!" ucap Rin lagi.

"Aku tidak akan bisa membuang cintaku padanya ibu, sama tidak bisanya kalau ibu disuruh membuang perasaan ibu kepada ayah,"ucap Sakura lagi. rin menatap putrinya dengan datar.

"Ini dan itu berbeda, Sakura," kini sang ayah mulai angkat bicara.

"Apanya yang berbeda ayah? Aku mencintai Hinata sama halnya dengan ayah mencintai ibu," bela Sakura.

"Kau mencintai Hinata tidak sama dengan ayah yang mencintai ibu, itu jelas berbeda,"ucap ayah tenang. "Ayah mencintai orang yang benar –"

" – dan aku mencintai orang yang salah?" potong Sakura sinis. Haruno Kakashi hanya menghela nafas. Sulit untuk menjelaskan hal ini kepada Sakura, karena dia mengerti – lebih dari siapapun – sakitnya ketika persaan cinta tulus kita ditentang seperti ini.

"Dengar Sakura," ucap Kakashi sambil menghela nafas. "Mungkin kau berfikir bahwa takdir tangah mempermainkanmu, bahwa Tuhan bersikap sebegitu menyebalkannya kepadamu. Kau dipertemukan dengan Hinata dan mencintainya, tapi ketika kau mencintainya, Tuhan melaknat rasa cintamu. Kau mungkin merasa ini tak adil, tapi mengertilah kondisi ini, Sakura," pinta Kakashi. Sakura hanya diam tak berkata.

"Aku tak mengerti dan aku tak mau mengerti!" ucap Sakura lagi sambil bergegas pergi.

"Sakura!" bentak Rin. Ingin sekali dirinya mencegah anaknya pergi keluar, namun Kakashi suaminya, menahan tangannya.

"Biarkan dia pergi," ucap Kakashi lagi. Rin menatap Kakashi ingin protes, namun Kakashi menggeleng. "Dia butuh waktu untuk memahaminya,Rin, sama sepertiku waktu itu," ucap Kakashi lagi. Rin terdiam, kemudian gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya, mencoba mengerti.

.

.

_Namikaze's home_

Seorang pemuda, dengan semangat mempersilakan seseorang diluar sana yang mengetuk pintu kamar pemuda pirang. Ketika pintu terbuka, pemuda pirang bernama Namikaze Naruto itu makin melebarkan senyum secerah mataharinya.

"Sakura_-chan_!" panggil Naruto dengan semangat sembari mempersilakan Sakura, gadis yang disayanginya itu untuk duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. Sakura hanya mengangguk kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya di tempat yang dipersilakan oleh sang tuan rumah.

"Ada apa kau kemari Sakura_-chan_?" Tanya Naruto semangat. Sakura menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang tak bisa dibaca, namun dengan raut wajah yang sedih dan gundah.

"Aku dengar kalau kita dijodohkan?" Tanya Sakura pelan. Mendengar itu Naruto tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

"Iya, aku juga tak menyangka kalau kita dijodohkan dan karena aku menyukaimu, aku jadi menyetujuinya," lapor Naruto riang.

"Tapi aku tak menyukaimu," ucap Sakura datar dan dingin, membuat senyum riang Naruto sedikit memudar. Namun, bukan Naruto namanya kalau dia tak bisa mempertahankan senyum mataharinya yang bisa melumerkan hati para wanita yang melihatnya, ya… kecuali Sakura-nya, tentu saja.

"'Tak menyukaimu' itu hanya sekarang. Nanti kau pasti akan menyukai –"

"Kumohon, tolaklah perjodohan kita itu!"

Kalimat perintah itu sukses membuat senyum matahari Naruto memudar. Pemuda bermata biru langit itu menatap sang gadis yang menunduk, tak menatapnya sekalipun. Mata birunya menatap Sakura dengan tajam.

"Kenapa aku harus menolaknya?" Tanya Naruto serius. Tak ada senyum lagi di wajahnya yang terkesan manis itu.

"Karena aku sudah punya orang yang kulindungi, dan perjodohan ini hanya akan menyakitinya saja," ucap Sakura lagi. Naruto menghela nafas.

"Hinata_-chan_ kah?"

"Kau tahu juga. Karena itu aku ingin –"

"Tidak mau!"

Mata _emerald_ Sakura melebar. Secepat yang dia bisa, gadis itu menoleh untuk menatap mata biru Naruto yang menatapnya dengan serius.

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura_-chan_."

"Tapi aku mencintai Hinata!" ucap Sakura kemudian berbalik pergi dengan marah dan kesal, namun belum selangkah dia menggerakkan kakinya, tangannya keburu dicekal oleh Naruto.

"Sakura_-chan_, kau sadar kau mencintai siapa?" Tanya Naruto emosi, mendengar itu, Sakura langsung menepis lengan tan itu kemudian menatap sangar pemuda yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa kau mau bilang kalau perasaanku kepada Hinata itu salah?"

Emosi, itu yang dirasakan Sakura saat ini. Dia masih sangat sakit hati dan tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata ayahnya itu, ditambah ibunya yang seenaknya menjodohkannya dengan Naruto, di tambah selama sebulan ini, dia tak dapat menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama Hinata karena si sialan Neji itu selalu sukses menjadi bodyguard Hinata selama di kampus.

Kesal, sedih, marah, dan kecewa yang kini dirasakannya,

Dan ketidak mengertian akan takdir yang tengah dijalaninya ini.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, Sakura_-chan_, meski cinta itu buta, tapi kita tidak buta, kita punya mata –"

"Persetan dengan semua itu!" teriak Sakura keras. Air matanya jatuh. Air mata yang selama ini ditahannya. Kesedihan dan keputus asaan akan semua takdir yang dijalaninya. Berbagai pertanyaan mengenai kenapa dan kenapa selalu muncul di benaknya.

Tuhan….

"Aku mencintai Hinata, hanya itu. aku tak peduli lagi akan hal apapun juga di dunia ini. Aku hanya ingin bersama Hinata. Aku punya mata dank arena itu aku tak bisa melepaskan pandanganku dari gadis itu, sama sepertimu juga, Naru. Kenapa hanya karena aku mencintai dari kaumku, perasaanku dianggap salah? Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura sembari memukul-mukul dada bidang Naruto. Naruto hanya terdiam kemudian membawa tubuh mungil yang amat dicintainya itu dalam pelukannya, dia tak tega melihat Sakura-nya menangis, tak akan pernah tega.

"Maaf Sakura_-chan_, maaf… sudah jangan menangis lagi, kumohon jangan menangis."

Dan dalam ruangan yang luas itu, hanya terdengar isak tangis yang menyayat hati…

* * *

><p><strong>15 April 2003<strong>

_Sakura-chan he_

_Saudah sebulan lewat satu hari aku tak menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, Saku-chan. Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?_

_Sepertinya tidak. _

_Ketika bertemu di kampus pun, aku bisa melihatmu tidak baik-baik saja. Terselip sedikit kebahagiaan dihatiku karena kau begitu murung karena tak bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamamu._

_Dan aku pun begitu, aku amat sangat tersiksa tidak bisa bersamamu sebulan ini, Saku-chan._

_Ano nee, Saku-chan. Apa kau tahu, semenjak aku mengenalkanmu pada orang tuaku, mereka jadi lebih memperhatikanku, bukan pekerjaan mereka. Sekarang yang jadi prioritas mereka aadalah aku, bukan yang lain. ayah dan ibu setidaknya selalu meluangkan waktu mereka untuk bertanya padaku. Neji-nii, seperti yang kau lihat, rela menambah jam kuliahnya untuk 'menemani'ku di Kampus dan tidak terlalu sering menginap di rumah Tenten-nee. Hanabi-chan sekarang sudah jarang untuk 'menemani'ku di Kampus dan tidak terlalu sering menginap di rumah Tenten-nee. Hanabi-chan sekarang sudah jarang pergi bermain seperti dulu lagi. sekarang hanabi-chan sering berada di rumah, untuk menghiburku dengan kelucuannya._

_Harusnya aku senang dengan perlakuan mereka yang begitu memperhatikanku._

_Tapi nyatanya aku sama sekali ta_k_ senang. Entah karena aku tahu alas an mereka memperlakukanku seperti itu agar aku tak bisa bertemu denganmu, ataukah karena aku tak bisa bersamamu?_

_Ne… Saku-chan. Aku rindu padamu, sangat! aku rindu membaca tulisanmu di buku harian kita, aku rindu suaramu, aku rindu mata emeraldmu yang selalu menatapku dengan penuh cinta dan lebih dari itu…_

_Aku rindu dengan sentuhanmu._

Tok-tok-tok

Suara itu membuat Hinata yang sedang mencurahkan perasaannya terlonjak kaget. Gadis itu menutup buku harian merah mudanya dan menyimpannya di bawah bantal. Gadis Hyuuga itu mengelap matanya yang sudah basah ketika mulai menulis di buku hariannya bersama orang terpenting.

"Se-sebentar," ucapnya gugup kemudian dengan langkah pelan mendekati pintu. Hinata membuka sedikit pintu kamarnya dan menyembulkan kepalanya di celah-celah pintu itu dan dia terkesiap kaget ketika melihat orang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Na-Naruto_-kun_?"

Dan pemuda berambut pirang itu tersenyum hangat…

.

.

"Hosh… hosh…,"

Hinata berlari dengan sekuat tenaga. Wajahnya berseri-seri, meski nafasnya mulai habis, meski dia wajahnya sudah memerah karena kekurangan oksigen, gadis itu tetap berlari dengan wajah yang amat bahagia.

"_Sakura-chan, menunggumu di tempat kenangan kalian katanya dan aku bertugas membawamu keluar dari rumah, kalau aku yang mengajakmu keluar, Neji tidak akan melarang, bukan?"_

Gadis itu langsung berlari meninggalkan Naruto ketika Naruto mengatakan itu. gadis itu terlalu senang sampai-sampai tak memperdulikan orang-orang yang ditabraknya mencaci maki dirinya, tak memperdulikan kakinya yang protes karena dipaksa berlari sekencang ini.

Mala mini, dia bertemu dengan Sakura, bertemu dengan Saku_-chan_nya, bertemu dengan orang yang amat berharga baginya, bertemu…

"SAKURA_-CHAN_!"

Untuk pertama kalinya, gadis pemalu itu berteriak. Mata lavendernya langsung berkaca ketika melihat gadis yang amat ingin ditemuinya itu langsung berlari menuju dirinya dengan wajah yang juga tak kalah senangnya. Dan ketika kedua tubuh itu bertemu….

"Hiks…hiks… Saku_-chan_… Saku_-chan_… Saku_-chan_… aku…."

"Aku rindu padamu Hinata, sangat! sangat merindukanmu," potong Sakura lagi. gadis itu mendekap erat gadis berambut lavender itu. menghirup dalam-dalam aroma lavender khas dari tubuh sang terkasih.

Perasaan rindu itu akhirnya terlampiaskan juga….

"Hinata, maukah ikut bersamaku? Kumohon, pergilah bersamaku dari tempat ini," mohon Sakura masih memeluk Hinata dengan erat.

Dan tanpa ragu sedikitpun, gadis bermata lavender itu mengangguk.

"Aku mau," ucapnya yakin.

* * *

><p>To be continued<p>

* * *

><p><em>Berhasilkah mereka pergi? Berhasilkah mereka memperjuangkan cinta terlarang mereka?<em>

_Bagaimanakah dengan Naruto?_

_Bagaimanakah dengan keluarga mereka?_

_Mungkinkah besok Chapter terakhir dari Our Fate?_

_Tunggu tanggal mainnya…_

_._

_Next chapter…_

_"Ayah… ibu…"_

_._

_"Hinata?"_

_._

_"Jujur saja aku masih memikirkan dirimu, bahkan sampai saat ini."_

_._

_"Sakura-chan…."_

_._

_"Kumohon… buat aku melupakannya!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Cuap-cuap sang author…<strong>

=_="

Sinetron abis deh… Hinata ma Sakuranya nangis terus… halah…

Ok minna~ maaf ya… chapter ini kesannya sinetron indo banget… tapi ini tuntutan hati saya yang lagi sad banget… alah! =_="

Dan aku gak nyangka lho banyak juga yang baca "Our Fate" ini dan ada juga yang mereview.. haha merasa bersyukur banget.. dan… ini dia balesan reviewnya….

**Fujita Hoshiko:** Hehe… makasih pujiannya…. Eng… ini semi M, gak aku masukin ke M karena masih 'aman' kok~ *PLAK!* lagian aku gak bisa bikin lemon… itu sih Cuma Lime… haha, makasih dah review silakan repiuw lagi! ^^

**Pink Uchiha :** Gomenne Pink-san(?) updatenya lelet, moga chap ini gak mengecewakan, repiuw ya… minta sarannya juga… hehe

**Dae Uchiha :** Hai juga! ^^, Eng… padahal aku juga cewek lho…(-_-)". Eh tapi saya Normal ya… *gak nanya*. Makasih udah hibur aku *terharu* sebenernya aku udah biasa sih dapet repiuw dikit (T^T) tapi tenang aja aku semangat update kok, karena meski yang repiuw dikit tapi yang baca banyak lho… *Ngayal*, makasih dah repiuw… gmana ma chap ini? Repiuw lagi ya…. *puppy eyes no jutsu* dan salam kenal Dae-san…^^

**Ridho Uchiha :** Aduh… Jangan panggil aku senpai~ aku baru di sini…. Hehe *meski fict yang dibuat udah banyak, hahay, Plak!* maaf gak bisa update kilat ya… hehe gimana ma chap ini? Repiuw lagi ya…hohohoho

Dan…aku mau curcol dikit ni….

Argh! Aku setres banget! Kalian nanya kenapa? *Readers: gak tuh* karena aku kebagian tugas buat bikin soal Cerdas cermat matematika! Owh.. ManCap!

Ternyata bikin soal itu Sulit banget! Sial…

Makanya karena stress liatin rumus (percaya gak percaya, jatah baca komik,ff dan novel berkurang hampir 80%, masa Cuma bisa baca ketiga 'benda keramat' itu Cuma sehari? Dua jam pula?)

Pengen cepet-cepet selesai kesibukan ini dan aku bisa puas-puasin diri baca semua yang aku pengen baca!

Ok, curcol ini abaikan saja.. lebih baik… repiuw please?

.

.

(Saya menyataken dengan ini menerima berbagai repiuw, dari kritik dan saran, flame, tong sampah, dan apapun)

Tapi flamenya yang membangun ya….

Tertanda.

Fuyu-yuki-shiro


	3. Chapter 3

**Our Fate**

.

Disclaimer

Naruto © M. Kishimoto

Our fate © Fuyu-yuki-shiro

.

Warning :

OOC, lebih banyak description, abal, gaje, garing, AU, Yuri or percintaan sesame perempuan, typo(s), pengulangan kata-kata, Lemon dikit, penuh dengan flashback

.

Rating : T semi M

.

Genre : Angst, romance, hurt/comfort

.

Pairing : My lovely SakuHina

* * *

><p>Seorang bocah perempuan, berusia sekitar enam tahunan berdiri di depan Hinata. Bocah perempuan itu berambut pirang dan bermata emerald. Rambut pendek sepanjang bahunya diikat dua. Bocah itu memandang Hinata ingin tahu karena air mata yang keluar dari gadis berusia dua puluhan itu.<p>

"Kakak kenapa?" Tanya bocah itu, mendengar itu Hinata hanya menggeleng, mengusap air matanya yang keluar kemudian menampilkan senyum manisnya. Melihat itu, bocah perempuan ikut tersenyum, mendekat kepada kakak yang tidak dikenalnya dan kemudian memeluk Hinata, membuat gadis Hyuuga itu terkejut mendapat pelukan dari bocah yang tidak dikenalnya itu.

"Ibu selalu memelukku yang sedang menangis seperti ini," ujar sang bocah. "Ibu bilang, dulu cinta pertama ibu selalu berhenti menangis jika dipeluk seperti ini," ucap sang bocah lagi.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Hinata menanggapi, bocah itu mengangguk.

"Kakak sudah berhenti menangis?" Tanya bocah itu perhatian. Hinata mengangguk membuat bocah itu melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menatap Hinata dengan tatapan bersahabat. Hinata tersenyum, senyumnya semakin melebar ketika bocah manis itu duduk di samping Hinata kemudian diam di sana sambil mengambil dua buah permen lollipop di saku dress pinknya.

"Kakak mau?" tanyanya, sok akrab. Hinata tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. Dia mengambil lollipop itu, membukanya, sebelum memasukkan lollipop itu matanya menatap bocah yang juga menatap Hinata dengan lollipop yang bungkusnya sudah terbuka.

"Hmp…" tawa mereka. Seperti tahu pikiran masing-masing teman sebelah mereka, Hinata dan sang bocah kemudian memasukkan lollipop itu ke dalam mulut mereka sendiri.

Hening.

Hinata kembali ke pikirannya sendiri, ke dalam masa lalunya dulu bersama Sakura-nya. Dia menutup buku hariannya dan menyimpannya.

"_Kakak sudah berhenti menangis?"_

Kalimat itu membangunkan memori lain yang ada di otak Hinata. Kalimat dan intonasi yang sama, hanya saja diucapkan oleh orang yang berbeda dan waktu yang berbeda. Pikiran Hinata kembali melayang.

Saat itu,

Saat Hinata dan Sakura bertemu setelah sebulan lamanya mereka tak bertemu. Saat Sakura mengajaknya untuk pergi dari tempat yang menentang mereka…

.

"Kau sudah berhenti menangis?" Tanya Sakura ketika gadis berambut pink itu tak merasakan dadanya bertambah basah. Hinata mengangguk membuat Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dari sang kekasih, menatap dalam Hinata kemudian mengusap air mata Hinata.

"Kau tahu betapa aku sangat merindukan untuk menyentuhmu?" Tanya Sakura pada Hinata. Hinata hanya bisa bisa blushing sambil sesekali terisak. Matanya memerah karena dia menangis sedari tadi. "Aku bahkan rindu melihat wajahmu yang memerah itu," goda Sakura sambil terkekeh. Hinata merengut membuat Sakura langsung memeluknya lagi.

"Aku sangat merindukan tubuh yang tengah kupeluk ini," ucapnya lagi membuat wajah Hinata semakin memerah.

"Ka-kau ha-hanya ri-rindu me-menggodaku!" ucap Hinata gugup, membuat Sakura tertawa. Sungguh, rasanya lama sekali dia tak merasakan kebahagiaan seperti ini.

"Hei, ayo kita ke paman penjual ice cream!" ajak Sakura lagi sambil melepaskan kembali pelukannya dan menggenggam erat tangan Hinata. Hinata mengangguk malu-malu kemudian mengikuti langkah Sakura yang menjauh dari pohon kenangan mereka.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata biru langit itu memandang mereka dengan tatapan rela. Pemilik mata itu tersenyum pahit sampai akhirnya pemilik mata biru itu melenggang pergi dari tempat itu tanpa berbalik kembali ke belakang….

OOOoooOOO

"Sudah lama sekali kalian tak kemari! Kupikir kalian sudah melupakanku!" ucap paman pemilik ice cream tersebut sambil meletakkan dua ice cream goreng di hadapan Sakura dan Hinata. "Dan kenapa mata kalian begitu memerah?" Tanya paman itu lagi. Hinata dan Sakura hanya tertawa hambar, tak mengubris pertanyaan si paman dan sibuk melahap pesanan mereka. Paman itu hanya mengangkat bahu sebentar kemudian memilih meniggalkan Hinata dan Sakura.

"Matamu bengkak! Kau jadi bertambah jelek, nona Hyuuga," ucap Sakura bergurau, membuat Hinata memanyunkan bibirnya tak terima.

"Kau juga, lama tak bertemu membuat kosakatamu semakin kasar saja, nona Sakura," ucap Hinata membalas.

Diam..

Kemudian tertawa. Mereka tertawa lepas. Kedua gadis itu melepaskan rindu mereka dengan tertawa, dengan hanya saling menatap, saling bersama.

Hanya dengan mengetahui hal itu, mereka senang.

.

.

"Te-terima kasih Naruto_-kun_," ucap Hinata gugup di depan rumahnya. Gadis Hyuuga itu memaninkan jari-jarinya sambil menunduk menghadapi sang putra Namikaze yang menatapnya dengan senyum tipis.

"Un.. sama-sama, Hinata_-chan_," ucap Naruto lembut.

"Ma-maafkan aku," ucap Hinata lagi sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tahu perasaan sang namikze dihadapannya itu.

Sangat tahu.

Pemuda itu selalu dan selalu memandang Sakura-nya dengan perasaan penuh cinta. Pemuda itu selalu dan selalu mengawasi Sakura dan tak pernah menyerah ketika Sakura selalu menolak pernyataan cintanya.

Dan pemuda itu hanya tersenyum amat tipis ketika Sakura mengatakan bahwa dirinya menyukai Hinata.

Hinata tahu itu dan dirinya sedikit merasa bersalah. Apalagi ketika Naruto masih membantu hubungannya dengan Sakura, padahal seharusnya Naruto membenci Hinata yang telah merebut orang terkasih Naruto bukan?

"Maaf buat apa?" Tanya Naruto ringan, sedikit tertawa, namun Hinata tahu tawa itu adalah tawa yang menyiratkan kesedihan. "Meski aku tak menyukai kenapa Sakura lebih memilih Hinata_-chan_ dan bukannya aku… Tapi mau bagaimana lagi kan?"

"A-ano…"

"Meski sebenarnya aku lebih suka Sakura memilih Sasori atau Lee atau Sai daripada memilihmu, tapi kalau Sakura sudah jatuh hati padamu, aku bisa apakan?"

"…"

"Aku tahu seharusnya aku tak membantu kalian. Aku tak boleh membantu sepasang manusia yang berusaha menentang aturan Tuhan – " di sini, Naruto menghela nafas. Matanya memandang langit yang bersinar karena kerlap-kerlip bintang dan bulan sabit. " – Tapi jika dua manusia yang menentang aturan Tuhan itu adalah Orang yang sangat kucintai dan yang orang yang merupakan sahabatku –"

Naruto menghela nafasnya, disini Hinata menangis, dia menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan baying-bayang poni ratanya.

" – Aku tak bisa tak membantu mereka!"

Dan isakan terdengar dari mulut gadis itu. Di saat orang-orang bersikeras menjauhi mereka, ada Naruto yang selalu melindungi mereka, meski dia harus melindungi hubungan orang terkasihnya dengan orang lain. meski dia harus sama-sama menanggung dosa karena membantu Hinata dan Sakura, sepasang manusia yang menjalani suatu dosa. Meski dengan hal itu, Naruto harus tersiksa, tapi pemuda itu tak mundur untuk membantu mereka.

"A-arigatou~" ucap Hinata lagi sambil sesenggukan. Melihat itu Naruto tersenyum tipis. Dia mengusap kedua pipi Hinata, menghalau air mata yang turun dari gadis bermata lavender itu.

"Berbahagialah, Hinata_-chan_…."

.

.

16 april 2003

Tepat pukul Sembilan malam. Gadis itu membuka mata emeraldnya, berusaha bangun dengan sepelan mungkin. Pukul Sembilan malam, Haruno Kakashi dan Haruno Rin memasuki kamar mereka yang berada cukup jauh dari kamar Sakura.

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, berusaha membiasakan matanya dengan kegelapan kamarnya. Gadis berambut soft pink itu mengambil tas ransel besar di kolong tempat tidurnya dengan perlahan, mengangkatnya kemudian menggendongnya.

Kemudian Sakura beranjakn dari kasur empuknya dan berjalan menjijit sepelan mungkin, membuka pintu kamarnya dengan sangat pelan, mala mini Sakura berlaku seperti maling di rumahnya sendiri. Langkahnya dia buat supaya tak terdengar, kepalanya menengok ke kiri dan kanan memastikan bahwa dia belum dan tidak akan ketahuan.

Ruang tamunya gelap, makanya Sakura harus ekstra hati-hati tidak menabrak sebuah bendap apapun itu atau Rin, sang ibu akan segera terbangun dan bergegas menghampiri asal suara. Kalau begini, bisa berabe dirinya nanti.

Tinggal selangkah lagi jarak Sakura dari daun pintu rumahnya. Sakura tersenyum dalam hati. Kemudian gadis itu memegang handel pintu, memutarnya dan..

CKLEK!

Ruang tamu mendadak terang, Sakura pucat pasi di depan pintu yang baru saja dia pegang.

"Percuma kau kabur karena aku sudah bisa menebaknya, aku juga sudah mengunci pagar kita dengan kunci yang baru, Haruno Sakura," ucap sebuah suara berat di belakang Sakura, sembari menyenderkan tubuh bagian kanannya di dinding. Meski matanya melengkung ke bawah menandakan bahwa pemilik suara itu tengah tersenyum, tapi gadis itu tahu, bahwa, Haruno Kakashi, sang ayah tengah marah kepadanya…

.

.

Entah suatu keberuntungan atau bukaan bagi Hinata sehingga gadis itu bisa leluasa pergi ke tempat kenangannya, di tempat janjiannya untuk memulai perjalanan yang amat jauh dari keluarga yang menentang mereka.

Hari ini, orang tua mereka mau tak mau harus pergi menghadiri pesta salah satu klien mereka, Hyuuga Neji, calon pewaris perusahaan Hyuuga mau tak mau harus ikut menghadiri pesta tersebut.

Sementara Hanabi?

Hanabi itu bukan tipe orang yang suka menentang keputusan seseorang. Gadis manis itu lebih memilih mendukung keputusan sang kakak daripada menentangnya, maka, meski hanabi tahu bahwa Hinata pergi menyelinap keluar rumah, gadis itu tak ambil peduli. Hanya menatap sang kakak dengan seutas senyum tulus dan doa yang datang dari lubuk hati yang palin dalamnya.

Hinata sebenarnya senang dia dapat berada di tempat janjiannya lima belas menit lebih awal dari Sakura. Hanya saja…

"Uhuk-uhuk-uhuk"

Entah kenapa Hinata mendadak sakit. Dari pagi tenggorokannya terasa gatal, dia sulit menelan sesuatu dan kepalanya sedikit pusing ketika dia terbangun.

Malam ini pun, Hinata merasakan mual tak jelas. Perutnya berontak ingin memuntahkan sesuatu.

"Ukh…" Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya ke batang pohon besar itu. dia terduduk di sana. Telinganya berdenging, membuat kepalanya semakin sakit dan matanya sedikit buram.

Hinata menggeleng pelan. Apa yang dirasakannya tak boleh membuatnya jatuh pingsan di saat begini. Dia harus menunggu Sakura. Harus.

Sementara itu…

"Berikan kuncinya!" perintah Sakura dingin. Mata emeraldnya dingin menatap sang ayah. Sementara Kakashi tetap bergeming, tak bergerak. "Berikan kuncinya atau aku akan merusak pagar rumah kita!" ancam Sakura lagi. untuk tenaga barbar yang dimilikinya, tak sulit untuknya menghancurkn pagar tinggi di depan rumahnya.

"Dengar Sakura, Hinata tak akan datang!" ucap Kakashi membuat gadis berambut soft pink itu tercekat. "Percaya pada ayah!" ucap Kakashi lagi.

"Hinata sedang menungguku! Aku tahu itu!" ucap Sakura lagi bergeming. Kakashi menatap wajh putrinya kemudian mendesah.

"Dulu aku pun sama sepertimu Sakura," ucap Kakashi lagi membuat Sakura menaikkan alis pinknya. "Dulu bahkan sampai sekarang, aku mencintai seorang yang terlarang untukku," lanjut kakashi lagi. Sakura tersentak. Apa? Apa kata ayahnya tadi?

"Namanya Obito. Aku terpikat padanya saat pertama kali kami bertemu," cerita Kakashi. "Kisah cintaku dan dia pun sama sepertimu, bahkan lebih parah dari sekedar di tentang. Keluarga Obito yang terkenal itu menyudutkanku, mempersulit aku yang merupakan mahasiswa miskin. Nenekmu pun murka ketika aku mengenalkan seorang lelaki sebagai istriku atau mungkin sebagai suamiku, entahlah. Aku tak mengerti dan tak tahu siapa yang akan menjadi suami dan siapa yang akan menjadi istrinya, hahaha," Kakashi tertawa hambar. Tawa yang menyakitkan, Sakura menyimak cerita itu, meski awalnya dia tak percaya dengan hal yang didengarnya itu.

"Ya… lalu kami merencanakan pergi dari Jepang ini. Kami merencanakan pergi ke tempat di mana pasangan abnormal seperti kami tak akan dipandang jijik, namun… Obito tak datang," ketika mengatakan itu, pancaran sinar mata Kakashi meredup. "Obito tak datang karena dia lebih memilih marga uchihanya daripada tetap bersamaku, kau tak akan tahu bagaimana rasa sakitnya hal itu Sakura," ucap Kakashi mengakhiri ceritanya. Sakura menunduk, dia terdiam.

"Aku mengerti perasaan ayah, tapi aku harus datang, yah, Hinata menungguku," ucap Sakura. "Jika aku tak datang… Hinata pasti akan merasakan perasaan yang sama seperti ayah, dan aku tak mau itu terjadi," ucap Sakura lagi. "Maka dari itu kumohon ayah, berikan kuncinya," ucap Sakura memohon. Kakashi terdiam.

"Bagaimana jika Hinata tak datang dan tak menunggumu?"

"Dia pasti datang ayah, aku percaya!" ucap Sakura lagi. kakashi mendengus, kemudian melangkah mendekati Sakura.

"Maaf Sakura," ucap Kakashi kemudian

BUGH!

Mata Sakura melebar. Sebelum gadis itu kehilangan kesadarannya, wajah Hinata terbayang di benaknya.

"Hinata…."

.

.

**Hinata POV**

Kepalaku semakin berat. Aku merasakan tubuhku dingin dan panas sekaligus. Kenapa? Ada apa denganku? Aku tak mengerti akan tubuhku sendiri.

Dan satu jam telah berlalu dari waktu janjianku bersama Saku_-chan_. Kemana? Kemana Saku_-chan_? Apa dia tak akan datang?

Dengan cepat aku menggelengkan kepala. Tidak! Saku_-chan_ pasti datang, aku menuggunya, aku menunggunya.

Cepatlah datang, Saku_-chan_….

.

.

**Sakura POV**

Yang aku tahu pukulan ayah tidak cukup kuat untuk membuatku kehilangan kesadaran cukup lama. Begitu aku terjatuh di lengan ayah, aku langsung memukul ayah balik dengan kekuatan yang aku warisi dari nenekku, Tsunade. Kemudian dengan perut yang masih agak sakit aku berdiri.

"Aku akan tetap pergi ayah, dengan atau tanpa kunci itu!" ucapku kemudian membuka pintu dan dengan sempoyongan aku berlari keluar, menghadap pagar rumahku. Tak kupedulikan teriakan ayahku. Aku berhasil keluar dari rumahku, entah bagaimana caranya aku bisa keluar dari pagar yang terkunci itu, aku pun tak ingat.

Aku berlari dengan perut yang masih sakit ini. Meski pukulan ayahku tidak kuat tapi tetap saja sakit. Dasar ayah sialan! Makiku.

"Hinata_-chan_, tunggu aku!" ucapku pelan.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Sakura akhirnya sampai di taman itu. akhirnya gadis itu dapat melihat pohon kenangan mereka, tempat janjian mereka malam ini.

Dengan tangan memegangi perut, Sakura berlari ke arah pohon itu, menghampiri salah satu sisi pohon sambil tersenyum.

Tapi senyum itu menghilang ketika dia tidak menemukan siapapun di sana.

Tak ada Hinata di sana…

"_Bagaimana jika Hinata tak datang dan tak menunggumu?"_

Sakura menggeleng. Tidak! Tidak! Hinata pasti datang! Gadis itu pasti datang! Sakura yakin itu. kemudian Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya di pohon tersebut, gadis itu memegangi perutnya yang masih sakit. Kepalanya terasa berat, tapi dia harus tetap sadar, dia harus tetap menunggu Hinata-nya, orang terkasihnya…

Tanpa Sakura menyadari bahwa Hinata berada di sisi yang bertolak belakang dengannya, menunggunya dengan perasaan campur aduk….

.

.

**Author POV**

Lima jam sudah mereka duduk untuk saling menunggu, meski jarak mereka hanya di halangi sebuah pohon besar, mereka tak menyadarinya. Padahal mereka berada di sisi yang bertolak belakang.

Aku miris melihat mereka. Hinata sudah mengalirkan air matanya, harapannya untuk bertemu Sakura sedikit demi sedikit berkurang. Dia kecewa, sakit hati dan lainnya. Mengira Sakura tak datang di tempat kenangan mereka.

Bukan Hinata! Aku berseru, tapi apa dayaku? Suaraku tak akan terdengar oleh Hinata, aku hanyalah seorang yang tak ada di dunia cerita mereka. Aku hanya bisa memandang mereka miris.

Rasa cemas, khawatir, kecewa, sakit hati dan akhirnya perasaan putus asa, menghiasi hati mereka. Mereka mengira pasangan mereka tak akan datang dan perkiraan mereka salah.

"Kenapa kau tak datang saku_-chan_/Hinata?" ucap mereka dengan lirih dan sarat akan kekecewaan. Rasa sakit yang menyerang tubuh mereka membuat mereka hanya bisa menunggu.

Aku terdiam melihat mereka yang akhirnya tak bisa mempertahankan kesadaran mereka. Sakura dan Hinata terjatuh bersamaan, dengan air mata meluncur dari mata mereka.

Takdir memang selalu senang mempermainkan sepasang manusia yang mencoba menentang Aturan Tuhan….

.

.

Hinata membuka kedua matanya. pemandangan yang dilihatnya adalah wajah teduh ibu dan ayahnya.

"Ayah? Ibu?" Tanya Hinata bingung. Dia tak mengerti ada di mana dirinya sekarang.

"Syukurlah Hinata… kau taka pa-apa. Neji menemukanmu di taman dalam keadaan pingsan di sana. Kenapa kau malam-malam ke sana nak?" Tanya sang Ibu, Hyuuga Hinami. Hinata terdiam mendengar penuturan ibunya. Badannya masih terasa panas dan itu membuat air matanya meleleh, Hinata menangis…

Dengan banyak alas an.

Kenapa Sakura_-chan_nya tak datang? Lalu bagaimana dengan hubungan mereka? Berakhirkah?

"Hinata," hinami hanya mengusap air mata Hinata yang keluar dengan penuh pengertian, sementara sang ayah hanya bisa terdiam. Hinata hanya merasakan kesedihan, tak menyadari satu hal yang sebenarnya sangat penting.

Dari mana Neji-niinya mengetahui keberadaan Hinata?

"Aku… sudah tidak mau tinggal di kota ini lagi, ibu…" ucap Hinata memohon. Hinami dan Hiashi hanya terdiam mendengar permintaan tersebut. Mereka saling lirik, sepertinya ada yang terjadi antara Hinata dan Sakura, itu piker mereka. Kemudian Hiashi mengangguk kepada Hinami, Hinami mengerti kemudian mengelus rambut Hinata lembut.

"Besok, kalau kau sudah sehat, kita akan pindah, sayang…" ucap Hinami lembut. Hinata hanya mengangguk pasrah.

Dia menutup matanya, lelah…

Ternyata sakit hati itu menyakitkan seperti ini…

.

Pemandangan pertama yang dilihat oleh Sakura adalah wajah Naruto yang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Naruto… Ini di…,"

"Rumahku!" potong Naruto cepat kemudian membantu Sakura yang ingin duduk. "Aku menemukanmu tergeletak pingsan di bawah pohon itu," ucap Naruto dengan senyuman yang amat canggung. Mendengar itu Sakura langsung mencengkram bahu Naruto.

"Apa di sana ada Hinata?" Tanya Sakura lagi, mata emeraldnya menatap Naruto penuh harap. Naruto terdiam, pemuda jabrik itu kemudian menggeleng dengan senyum turut prihatin.

"Aku… tidak melihatnya di sana Sakura_-chan_," ucap Naruto membuat mata Sakura terbelalak tak percaya.

Tanpa Sakura sadari bahwa pemuda di hadapannya ini, tengah berbohong….

Pemuda itu sebenarnya melihat Hinata tengah terbaring juga, di sisi yang berlawanan dengan Sakura terbaring, karena khawatir pada Hinata, pemuda itu langsung menelepon Neji dan menyuruhnya kemari.

Itulah alas an pasti kenapa Neji bisa tahu Hinata ada di sana…

"Sakura_-chan_…."

"Bantu aku melupakannya," ucap Sakura memotong ucapan Naruto. Naruto memandang Sakura dengan tatapan terluka kemudian memeluk gadis yang amat dicintainya. "Bantu aku melupakan Hinata-ku…" ucap Sakura lagi dengan air mata yang mengalir dari mata hijau emeraldnya.

Dia menangis dengan berbagai hal yang berkecamuk dipikirannya, kenapa? Kenapa Hinata-nya tak datang ke tempat perjanjian mereka?

Lalu bagaimana dengan hubungan mereka?

Berakhirkah?

Ya… baik Sakura maupun Hinata berpikiran hal yang sama, Hubungan mereka telah berakhir…

* * *

><p>….<p>

To be continued

…

Ternyata masih to be continued ya? Ck..ck…ck…

Ya… sebenarnya terlalu panjang untuk dijadikan chap terakhir, makanya author potong jadi dua chap. Dan apakah akan berakhir Happy end atau tidak, kita tidak bisa menarik kesimpulan dari chap ini, bukan? *Evil smirk*

Oh ya… tentang Our Fate, dulu judulnya bukan Our Fate melainkan Mistake, dan dulu ini bukan fict, hanya naskah drama yang kami – aku dan temanku, acchan – buat untuk pementasan drama tiap club. Seru deh, waktu kami menyelesaikan naskah ini dan menyerahkannya kepada para anak buah yang langsung terkejut dengan drama percintaan ini, wkwkw

Awalnya mereka gak setuju dengan ide ini, tapi karena keotoriteran kami sebagai Ketua dan wakil ketua klub, mereka hanya patuh dengan mengajukan syarat bahwa pemain abnormal ini adalah kami berdua.

Ya… kami piker gak masalah kalau kami yang main, toh ini naskah yang kami buat, kami pasti bisa memerankannya dengan baik…

Sayangnya… kami selalu ketawa diadegan romantisnya, hahaha, kami ketawa ngakak banget dan akhirnya gak jadi ditampilin deh, kami malah menampilkan drama gaje bin abal! -3-

Tapi ya… itu cerita masa muda *ngaku tua* yang menyenangkan. Itu waktu kelas dua SMA sih… wkwkwk

Ok deh, waktunya bales review yang ternyata reviewnya semakin berkurang, dari empat pereview jadi dua pereview…

Tapi tak apalah.. aku bersyukur ada yang baca fict aku…

**Fujita Hoshiko** : Gomenne Fujita_-san_(?) aku bikin SakuHinanya pisah dulu… masalah bakalan nyatu lagi apa gak…. Ya… ikutin aja terus perkembangannya… *Evil smirk* Ok, Review lagi…. n_n

**Ichsana-hyuuga** : hehehe *malu karena fictnya di puji berlebihan* Udah update… sangkyuune.. review lagi please…

Yep…

R

E

V

I

E

W

?


	4. Chapter 4

**Akhirnya update last chapter juga! \(n_n)/**

**spesial thanks:**

**Fujita Hoshiko**

**ichsana-hyuuga**

**and silent readers yang lainnya...**

**makasih ya udah baca fict ini yang keren *baca Gaje*, bagus *baca Abal* dan lainnya...**

**Ok deh... gak banya cingcong (?)**

**Happy Reading...**

**review ya...**

* * *

><p><strong>Our Fate<strong>

.

Disclaimer

Naruto © M. Kishimoto

Our fate © Fuyu-yuki-shiro

.

Warning :

OOC, lebih banyak description, abal, gaje, garing, AU, Yuri or percintaan sesama perempuan, typo(s), pengulangan kata-kata, Lemon dikit, penuh dengan flashback

.

Rating : T semi M

.

Genre : Angst, romance, hurt/comfort

.

Pairing : My lovely SakuHina, NaruSaku

.

* * *

><p>Hinata terbangun dari lamunannya ketika sebuah tangan mungil mengusap bawah matanya yang berair. Tangan mungil milik seorang bocah berambut pirang yang tadi memberinya permen <em>lollipop<em>, bocah bermata _emerald_, sewarna dengan mata orang terkasihnya.

"Kakak kenapa?" Tanya gadis itu, ingin tahu. Hinata menggeleng kemudian tersenyum.

"Kakak hanya mengingat cinta pertama kakak, sayang," ucap Hinata lembut membuat kerutan bingung di keningnya terurai, senyum polos terhias di wajahnya yang manis.

Wajah yang membuatnya rindu, entah kenapa.

"Benarkah?" Tanya bocah itu, dengan semangat empat lima. Matanya berbinar ingin tahu membuat Hinata terkekeh geli. "Apa kakak bertemu dengan kekasih kakak di sini?" tanyanya ingin tahu. Hinata mengangguk.

"Bahkan tempat ini adalah tempat _favorite_ kakak dengannya," ucap Hinata menjelaskan.

"Benarkah?"

"Hn…."

"Wah… ibuku juga bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya di tempat ini," cerita sang bocah. Matanya makin bersinar ketika mengucapkan cerita itu. membuat Hinata langsung memasang telinganya baik-baik.

Jadi selain dirinya dan Sakura, ada juga pasangan lain yang dipertemukan di sini.

"Benarkah?" kali ini Hinata yang bertanya. Bocah perempuan itu mengangguk semangat.

"Ibu bilang cinta pertamanya itu cengeng, tapi kuat. Ibu juga bilang cinta pertama ibu terlihat manis kalau mukanya memerah…,"

"Lalu? Apa cinta pertama ibumu adalah ayahmu?" Tanya Hinata ingin tahu. senyum terkembang di bibirnya. Mendengarkan kisah cinta orang lain memang menyenangkan.

"Sayangnya bukan," ucap sang bocah mendadak sedih. Hinata ikutan sedih mendengarnya.

"Ibu bilang cinta pertamanya tidak datang saat mereka berjanji akan bertemu di sini," ucap sang bocah membuat Hinata mendadak beku. Entah kenapa perasaannya tak enak ketika mendengar hal itu, entah kenapa. "Ibu bilang, ibu menunggu selama lima jam, tapi cinta pertamanya tak datang. Ibu malah bertemu dengan ayah di sini dan akhirnya ibu menikah dengan ayah," ucap bocah itu lagi. Hinata menelan ludah.

Apa?

Apa kata anak ini tadi? Ibunya bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya di sini? Dan ketika janjian dengan cnta pertamanya, cinta pertamanya tidak datang?

"Tapi karena ibu tak bisa melupakan cinta pertama ibu saat ini, maka ibu menamaiku dengan nama cinta pertamanya," ucap sang gadis kembali bersemangat. "Ayah juga entah kenapa setuju-setuju saja aku diberi nama itu," ucap sang bocah dengan kening berkerut.

"Me-memangnya, namamu siapa?" Tanya Hinata memotong. Membuat mata _emerald _bocah itu menatap mata lavender Hinata, kemudian dengan senyum dan sebuah rasa bangga atas namanya, gadis itu mengucapkan namanya.

"Hinata, Namaku Namikaze Hinata," ucap bocah itu dengan senyum secerah matahari, senyum khas seseorang yang amat di kenal Hinata.

Senyuman khas seorang Namikaze Naruto….

"Hinata?"

"Hinata_-chan_?"

Belum sempat gadis berusia 25-an itu pulih dari terkejutnya, Hinata harus menerima kejutan lainnya. Dua suara amat familiar di telinganya meski tujuh tahun telah berlalu, tak akan pernah dilupakannya.

Dia kenal suara itu, dia kenal suara-suara itu….

"Ah itu ayah dan ibu!" ucap sang bocah berambut pirang itu dengan riang kemudian meninggalkan Hinata yang masih tak percaya dengan sebuah kenyataan yang baru saja diketahuinya. Sebelah tangannya menutup mulutnya, matanya membelalak tak percaya

Dan buliran air mata kembali hendak meluncur dari kedua bola mata lavendernya yang indah…

Perasaan rindu menyeruak di hatinya…

Itu suara Sakura! Itu suara Naruto dan Saku_-chan_nya!

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Ayah! Ibu!" teriak bocah berambut pirang itu sembari berlari ke arah sepasang suami istri yang disinyalir sebagai kedua orang tuanya. Sepasang manusia yang dipanggil ayah dan ibu itu kemudian tersenyum lebar, apalagi pria berambut pirang itu. pemuda itu langsung merentangkan kedua tangannya bersiap menggendong buah hatinya bersama orang yang dicintainya.

"Kau ini! Kau itu sedang apa di pohon sana?" Tanya sang ibu. Rambut _soft pink_nya diikat _ponytail_, mata _emerald_nya menatap khawatir kepada buah hatinya. Hinata, sang buah hati hanya menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hari ini aku tidak sedang bermain sendiri, ibu! Aku di sana bersama kakak yang cantik sekali!" cerita Hinata riang. "Meski sepertinya usianya sama dengan ibu, tapi kakak itu sangat cantik dan lembut, tidak seperti ibu yang…."

BLETAK!

"ADUH!" Hinata kecil mengaduh sembari memegang kepalanya yang dipukul oleh sang ibu. "Kok aku dipukul sih?"

"Untuk menghentikan ucapanmu yang kurang ajar itu!" ucap sang ibu sembari mendengus.

"Sudahlah Sakura_-chan_, kau tidak usah seperti itu pada Hinata_-chan_!" ucap sang ayah membela. Pria bermata _sapphire_ itu mengusap-ngusap kepala putri kesayangannya.

"Huh! Kau selalu saja membela Hinata,Naruto! pantas saja anak ini berani mengatai aku!" omel ibu bernama Sakura itu. mata _emerald_nya menatap penuh amarah.

"Aku tidak mengatai kok! Aku kan jujur ibu~" rengek Hinata tak terima. Baginya mengatai sama dengan bohong, dan dia tidak suka dikatai pembohong.

"Sudah… sudah…," lerai Naruto, sang kepala keluarga ketika mendapati aura membunuh dari istrinya. "Lalu, kakak yang cantik itu masih ada di sana?" Tanya Naruto, mengalihkan perhatian.

"Oh iya, aku lupa!" ucap Hinata dengan polosnya, kemudian gadis itu melompat dari pangkuan ayahnya dan berlari menuju pohon tempat dia meninggalkan kakak cantiknya itu. meninggalkan Naruto yang tengah merangkul pundak istrinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Sakura_-chan_?" tanyanya pelan, namun cukup didengar oleh Sakura. Sakura mengangguk meski tak pasti. Matanya lurus menatap pohon yang ada beberapa meter dari tempatnya berada.

Tujuh tahun telah berlalu sejak itu, namun gadis itu tak sedetikpun melupakan kenangannya bersama Hinatanya, bersama gadis yang tengah merebut hatinya sejak pertemuan pertama mereka.

Kenangan manis yang sebenarnya terlarang untuk diingat….

Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya, menahan bulir air mata turun dari mata _emerald_nya. Cukup saat itu, cukup saat itu saja gadis itu menangis. Cukup saat itu saja wanita itu menangisi cinta pertamanya yang indah juga menyakitkan.

"Ibu? Ayah?"

Suara itu membuat Sakura membuka matanya. menatap ke bawah, ke arah suara. Ke arah putri semata wayangnya yang menatapnya heran dengan sebuah buku bersampul merah muda di tangan kanannya…

Buku?

Mata Sakura terbelalak ketika melihat buku yang ada di tangan putrinya. secepat yang dia bisa wanita itu merebut buku bersampul senada dengan rambutnya. Dan di sampul itu tertulis,

_Buku catatanku dan Hinata-_chan

Sakura merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak….

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Dia tahu kebenarannya….

Suasana di antara sepasang suami-istri itu mencekam. Sakura mengepalkan telapak tangannya kuat-kuat. Wanita itu menunduk di hadapan suaminya, Naruto. air matanya sedikit keluar.

"Aku tak percaya kau melakukan hal ini, Naruto," ucap Sakura penuh penekanan membuat Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh luka.

"Sakura_-chan_ aku…."

"KAU MEMBOHONGIKU!" teriak Sakura. Dia tak memperdulikan suaranya yang menggelegar itu akan membangunkan putri semata wayangnya yang nyatanya tengah meringkuk ketakutan di balik selimut dengan air mata berlinang.

"Waktu itu kau bilang kau tidak melihat Hinata! Dulu kau bilang tidak melihat Hinata…" ucap Sakura, nada suaranya bergetar. Wanita berambut _soft pink_ itu kemudian menatap penuh kebencian kepada suaminya yang juga sahabatnya. "Tapi ternyata Hinata datang saat itu dan kau melihatnya kan? kau langsung menelepon si sialan Neji itu dan membawaku ke rumahmu, memberitahuku sebuah kebohongan! Kau jahat Naruto, aku benci padamu!" ucap Sakura lagi kemudian melangkah pergi namun dia tak jadi pergi ketika sebuah tangan mencengkram lengan kirinya.

"Sakura_-chan_… maafkan aku… aku…."

"Lepas!" potong Sakura dingin, namun cengkraman itu semakin erat, Sakura yang kesal kemudian berusaha menepis tangan itu namun Naruto tidak membiarkan itu terjadi.

"Dengarkan aku Sakura!"ucap Naruto lagi, kali ini tanpa embel-embel _-chan_ lagi. "Setelah mengetahui kebenaran ini, kau mau apa sekarang? Apa kau akan kembali kepada Hinata_-chan_?" Tanya Naruto. mata birunya menatap istrinya dengan tatapan memohon. "Apa kau tega meninggalkan aku dan Hinata_-chan_ kita hanya demi Hinata_-chan_mu?" Tanya Naruto lagi, emosi. Mendengar kata 'hanya' keluar dari mulut Naruto membuat Sakura semakin emosi. Wanita itu kemudian dengan sekuat tenaganya menepis tangan sang suami dan menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian.

"Hanya? Hanya kau bilang?" tanyanya. Mata _emerald_nya berkilat marah. "Namikaze Naruto… aku membencimu!" ucapnya dengan penuh penekanan kemudian berlari keluar dari rumahnya, berlari, dengan buku harian ditangannya, berlari ke tempat itu… ke pohon kenangan….

.

* * *

><p><strong>Flash Back tujuh tahun yang lalu…<strong>

Sakura mencengkram bagian depan baju Naruto. kepalanya tertunduk setelah mengatakan kalimat itu. Naruto memeluk tubuh kecil Sakura.

"Kau yakin Sakura_-chan_?" Tanya Naruto, memecah keheningan. Pelan-pelan gadis itu mengangguk.

"Ya… bantu aku melupakan Hinata, Naruto. sentuh aku! Nikahi… aku…." Ucap Sakura lagi sembari mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap wajah pemuda yang mencintainya setengah mati.

Mata _emerald_nya menatap jauh ke dalam mata _blue sapphire_ milik pemuda itu. tangan putih yang mencengkram depan baju Naruto terangkat untuk membingkai wajah pemuda berkulit tan itu, membawa wajah itu untuk semakin mendekat ke wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir merah milik Sakura.

Bibir mereka bertemu untuk waktu yang lama, sampai akhirnya Naruto mengambil tindakan lainnya. Sesuatu mengambil akal sehatnya, membuat pemuda itu melumat bibir Sakura dan memaksa lidahnya memasuki rongga mulut Sakura, Sakura hanya bisa pasrah dan mencoba ikut andil dalam ciuman itu.

Ciuman panas tanpa ada rasa cinta.

Sakura menutup mata _emerald_nya, membuat memorinya mengingat sesosok wajah manis bermata lavender dan berambut lavender panjang yang tengah merona merah dengan gugupnya.

Hinata….

"Sakura_-chan_, kau siap?" Tanya Naruto, membuat gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu kembali ke tempat di mana dia berada sekarang, di bawah tubuh Naruto tanpa sehelai pun pakaian yang menutupi tubuhnya. nafasnya terengah-engah akibat ciuman tadi, _saliva-saliva_ miliknya dan Naruto tersisa di mulutnya, lehernya kini penuh dengan tanda kepemilikan Naruto.

Naruto memandang Sakura dengan pandangan yang tak bisa di definisikan. Dan ketika Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya, mata biru itu kehilangan cahayanya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke kuping orang yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura_-chan_," ucapnya sungguh-sungguh, membuat gadis itu semakin terisak, karena gadis itu tahu, dia telah memanfaatkan perasaan Naruto kepadanya….

**Flash back : off**

* * *

><p>Nafas Sakura terengah-engah. Dihadapannya adalah pohon kenangannya dan dihadapannya ada seorang wanita yang amat dirindukannya tengah mencari-cari sesuatu di rerumputan, di bawah pohon itu. Wanita itu mencari dengan kekalutannya yang amat jelas terlihat di wajah pucatnya.<p>

Hinata…

Batin Sakura ketika mengenali wanita itu. meski saat itu gelap, meski hanya cahaya bulan yang menerangi taman yang sepi itu, Sakura tahu siapa wanita yang kalang kabut mencari sesuatu di sana. Dia tak akan melupakan wajah itu, rambut itu, poni rata itu, gelagat itu…

Meski tujuh tahun sudah berlalu, namun gadis itu tak berubah…

Hinata… Hinata-nya….

Dan ketika Sakura memanggil namanya, mata wanita itu terbelalak….

"Saku…_-chan_?" tanyanya tak percaya. Akh… betapa Sakura rindu panggilan itu. Sakura mengangguk kemudian melangkah mendekati Hinata yang tampak membeku di tempatnya. Mata mereka bertemu, jarak mereka semakin mendekat.

Waktu serasa berhenti ketika Sakura – dengan tangan yang gemetar – menyentuh wajah Hinata-nya. Wajah gadis yang dicintainya, wajah cinta pertamanya. Sakura menjelajahi wajah Hinata sampai akhirnya dia merengkuh Hinatanya ke dalam pelukannya….

Dan isakan itu terdengar dari mereka berdua….

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tangan mereka saling bertaut, namun wajah mereka mendongak ke atas. Menatap pemandangan langit hitam dengan berjuta sinar kecil berkerlap-kerlip menerangi langit malam itu. cahaya bulan membantu memeriahkan suasana di atas langit sana.

"Tujuh tahun, sudah berlalu, sejak kita dipisahkan oleh takdir itu," ucap Sakura memecahkan keheningan. Hinata terdiam, entah perasaan apa yang harus dirasakannya saat ini. Dia senang, sedih sekaligus bimbang dengan keadaan yang di alaminya hari ini.

"Dan kita banyak berubah," lanjut Hinata. "Sekarang kau adalah Nyonya Namikaze, bukan lagi nona Haruno yang ku kenal," ucap Hinata dengan ekspresi pedih. Sakura menunduk, mempererat pegangan tangannya kepada tangan itu.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Sakura lagi. "Seharusnya aku percaya padamu," ucap Sakura lagi. Hinata menggeleng.

"Bukankah ini takdir yang harus kita jalani?" Tanya Hinata. Pertanyaan itu lebih dari sekedar pertanyaan, melainkan sebuah pernyataan.

Ya… inilah takdir yang harus mereka jalani. Berpisah. karena takdir tak ingin mereka menjadi seorang pendosa yang mengkhianati takdir yang telah digariskan oleh Tuhan, bukan?

"Jujur saja aku masih memikirkan dirimu, bahkan sampai saat ini," ungkap Sakura. Pandangannya mengawang. "Bahkan saat aku berhubungan dengan Naruto, yang aku ingat adalah wajahmu," lanjut Sakura lagi, membuat Hinata terdiam.

"Maka dari itu kau menamakan anakmu Hinata? Kejam sekali," komentar Hinata bergurau, membuat Sakura tertawa.

Tawa penuh kepedihan.

"Aku ingin memulai kembali hubungan kita, Hinata," ucap Sakura membuat Hinata memandang Sakura. Wanita itu kemudian tersenyum dan melepaskan genggaman Sakura kemudian menggenggam punggung tangan Sakura.

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin, bukan? Kau sudah punya Naruto_-kun_, kau juga sudah punya Hinata_-chan_ kecil, bukan?" pertanyaan yang terlontar itu membuat Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, menangis karena penyesalan.

Tujuh tahun yang lalu, dia terlalu ceroboh, terlalu gegabah.

"Saku_-chan_," panggil Hinata. Entah sejak kapan wanita itu ada di hadapan Sakura, mengusap lembut rambut pink Sakura. "_Maa_… mana Saku_-chan_ yang ku kenal tegar itu? kemana perginya Saku_-chan_ yang tegar dan kuat itu? setelah mempunyai anak, kau jadi cengeng Saku_-chan_."

"Dan semenjak berpisah denganku, kau jadi tegar, nona Hyuuga," balas Sakura. Keduanya kemudian tertawa. Mungkin tertawa penuh kelegaan.

"Terima kasih Saku_-chan_…," ucap Hinata setelah mereka selesai tertawa. Kedua wanita itu kemudian berdiri, saling menatap.

"Aku bersyukur bertemu dengan Saku_-chan_ hari ini, aku bersyukur karena Tuhan masih berbaik hati menguraikan kesalahpahaman diantara kita. Aku bersyukur karena sekarang aku bebas. Sekarang aku bebas dari masa lalu dan dapat melanjutkan hidupku dengan perasaan ringan," ucap Hinata. Air matanya sedikit keluar.

"Aku juga bersyukur karena bertemu denganmu lagi Hinata," ucap Sakura.

Hening menyelimuti mereka. Angin berhembus di antara mereka, mendukung keputusan dan ketekadan hati yang mereka buat malam ini.

"Sayonara, Saku_-chan_/Hinata," ucap mereka berdua kemudian tersenyum dan berbalik arah.

Selangkah…

Dua langkah…

Tiga langkah…

Langkah Hinata terhenti ketika seseorang memeluk tubuhnya. aroma tubuh yang khas, aroma Sakura.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata, aku masih sangat mencintaimu…,"Ucap Sakura. Air mata keluar dari matanya, Hinata hanya bisa terpaku dan menurut ketika Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sakura, kembali menatap mata _emerald_ yang amat disukainya itu. Sakura menyentuh wajah Hinata. Hinata menghayati sentuhan itu, sentuhan yang sudah lama tidak dirasakannya, air matanya keluar.

"Aku juga masih sangat mencintaimu Saku-_chan,"_ ucapnya membuat Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Hinata sembari secara perlahan menutup kelopak matanya.

Dan ketika kelopak mata mereka menyembunyikan keindahan bola mata mereka masing-masing, bibir mereka bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman suci…

Tanpa nafsu,

Tanpa ada hasrat ingin mendominasi…

Ciuman penuh dengan air mata…

Ciuman perpisahan….

"Sayonara," lagi kata itu terucap dari Sakura, kali ini sembari melangkah meninggalkan Hinata. Gadis berambut lavender itu kemudian terisak sembari menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang mungil.

_Cinta ini memang harus diakhiri_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Sasuke_-kun_?" wanita itu bergegas mendekati seorang pria berambut hitam yang tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya di mobil sambil melipat tangan di dada. Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu kemudian mendekati wanita yang memanggilnya itu.

"Aku menunggumu!" ucapnya dingin. Membuat Hinata melogo mendengarnya. "Padahal kau tahu aku tidak suka menunggu!" ucap pemuda itu lagi.

"Eh? Ta-tapi kan aku tidak tahu kalau kau menungguku… aku kan tidak mengajakmu kemari," ucap Hinata gugup karena mata onyx Sasuke menatap gadis itu tajam.

"Kau menangis lagi?" Tanya Sasuke, memilih tak membalas ucapan Hinata. Tangan pucatnya terarah mengusap bagian bawah mata Hinata. "Gara-gara cinta pertamamu itu?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini sarat dengan ketidaksukaan dan kemarahan. Hinata hanya terdiam.

"Aku bertemu dengannnya," ucap Hinata. Sasuke adalah pendengar setianya, pria berambut raven itu selalu mendengarkan hal yang ingin diucapkan oleh Hinata, meski pria dihadapan Hinata ini terlihat cuek dan dingin, namun Hinata tahu, pria itu selalu mendengarkan semua cerita Hinata mengenai Sakura_-chan_nya. "Dia tidak berubah, dia masih menatapku dengan penuh kehangatan, dia masih mencintaiku meski dia sudah punya keluarga baru," cerita Hinata. Sasuke hanya diam, mendengarkan cerita wanita yang paling dikasihinya setelah ibunya itu.

"Dan malam ini, akhirnya aku bisa terbebas dari masa lalu bersamanya," ucap Hinata lagi, kali ini air matanya tumpah. Melihat itu Sasuke kemudian memeluk Hinata, membiarkan Hinata menangis di dadanya.

"Kemeja yang kukenakan ini adalah kemeja kesayanganku," ucap Sasuke datar.

"Eh?"

"Selesai menangis kau harus membayar mahal kemeja kesayanganku ini," lanjut Sasuke lagi, tak peduli dengan wajah Hinata yang bingung.

"Kau harus membayarnya dengan menjadi milikku! Kau mengerti?" ucap Sasuke dengan nada memerintah, mendengar itu Hinata mengulum senyum kemudian membalas pelukan Sasuke. "Minggu depan kau akan menjadi Nyonya Uchiha, kau mau kan?" ucap Sasuke lagi. Hinata hanya mengangguk, membuat Sasuke tersenyum amat simpul.

"Bagus!"

Dan malam itu pun, Hinata memulai lembaran barunya, bersama orang lain….

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Pria berambut pirang itu berlari dengan sangat cepat, ke tempat istrinya berada. Dan ketika pria bermarga Namikaze itu berada di depan istrinya, Sakura mengulum senyum.

"Sakura_-chan_, aku…."

"Aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepadanya," ucap Sakura. Naruto terkejut.

"Eh?"

"Meski aku dan dirinya masih saling mencintai, tapi aku tak bisa bersamanya dan meninggalkan kau dan Hinata," ucap Sakura lagi kemudian memeluk Naruto yang masih membeku. "Ayo pulang suamiku," ucap Sakura lagi. mendengar itu senyum Naruto terkembang. Tujuh tahun berlalu sejak pernikahannya dengan Sakura, tujuh tahun pula pria itu tak mendengar Sakura memanggilnya dengan 'suamiku', mungkinkah ini artinya, Sakura mulai membuka hatinya untuk dirinya?

"Terima kasih kau sudah menungguku, Naruto...,"ucap Sakura lagi membuat Naruto membalas pelukan istri yang amat dicintainya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura_-chan_," ucap Naruto dengan ekspresi bahagia di wajahnya, Sakura tersenyum.

"Aku sudah mendengar itu jutaan kali dari mulutmu yang bau ramen itu!" canda Sakura membuat Naruto terkekeh.

"Jadi, apakah putriku ini berkenan mencintai pangeran yang telah menunggu dan mencintainya selama lebih dari tujuh tahun ini?" Tanya Naruto lagi, meski dikatakan dengan riang, namun hatinya berdebar-debar juga.

"Akan kupikirkan," ucap Sakura bercanda. Namun kalimat itu menumbuhkan rasa senang luar biasa di hati Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Sakura_-chan_," ucap Naruto.

"Hn… ayo kita pulang, aku takut Hinata menangis ketakutan karena kita tidak ada di rumah," ucap Sakura melepas pelukannya. Naruto hanya mengangguk kemudian menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Hah… Hinata_-chan_ pasti senang kalau kukatakan padanya kalau dia akan mempunyai adik baru," ucap Naruto jahil.

"Ukh… dasar Mesum!"

"Ahahaha"

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Tak ada cinta yang sia-sia,_

_Meski cinta itu tak termaafkan, meski cinta itu terlarang,_

_Meski cinta itu dilaknat oleh Tuhan_

* * *

><p>….<p>

F I N

…

* * *

><p>What the…. O_o<p>

Kenapa endingnya jadi kayak gini yak? =_="

Ya… bagi yang menginginkan happy end, inilah Happy end menurut saya. Tentu saja ini end yang lebih menyenangkan ketimbang membuat Saku Hina nekat bersatu dan menentang takdir yang digariskan oleh Tuhan….

Pelajaran yang ingin saya berikan dalam fict ini semoga tersampaikan dengan baik, kalau tidak berkenan dengan ending ini, saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Tapi masih menurut versi saya, saya pikir inilah yang terbaik untuk Sakura dan Hinata. Sakura akhirnya bisa menerima Naruto dan Hinata akhirnya memulai lembaran baru bersama Sasuke. Hehe…

Mengenai bocah perempuan itu, adakah yang sudah menyadari bahwa bocah itu adalah anak NaruSaku? Kalau ada, empat jempol saya kasih… hehehe

Kemudian saya memohon maaf kepada yang gak punya akun yang ingin mereview fict ini tapi gak bisa. Saya baru tahu kalau yang gak punya akun gak bisa review fict saya… tapi sekarang yang gak punya akun pun bisa mereview fict saya ini.

Jadi karena ini yang terakhir, bisakah kalian mereview fict ini?

Kritik, saran, dan ide, atau kalau mau request fict ke saya juga boleh…. (Sok banget)

Dan saya juga gak nyangka yang baca fict ini setiap harinya ada sekitar 50-an lho… *entah beneran baca atau gak sengaja buka fict gaje ini*

Ucapan terima kasih untuk semua readers, baik silent readers dan readers yang turut aktif menyemangati saya… dan Acchan, orang yang turut menyumbangkan ide nista buat fict ini.

Akhir kata,

Review yaw… please~ *Puppy eyes*


End file.
